The Recuit
by dimitri007
Summary: Imprisoned for a crime that killed many and recuited to changed the world and atone for his mistakes but not all is as it seems. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire Academy**

**CHAPTER ONE: BEGINNINGS**

Prologue

"Who's that?"

Stan looked up at the new operative's question to find him looking across the room. Striding confidently through Section in his customary black attire was Dimitri, on his way up to the perch to meet with Alberta. He turned back to the inquisitive field ops and replied: "That's Dimitri."

He laid down the gear he had been gathering and leaned in fixing a stern look of warning at the new guy: "You do not want to get in his way."

"Why's that?"

"He's someone you don't want to mess with."

The guy looked up at the perch where Alberta and Dimitri were facing down to the Common area, calmly discussing something. He turned back to Stan and responded: "So he's the top dog around here huh?"

"There are 3 general rules in Section: failure is not an option, you do your job, and you don't get on Dimitri's bad side. You follow those rules; you just might survive your first year out of training."

At the questioning look on the guy's face, Stan took it easy on him and explained the lay of the land. "If you complete your mission, you'll satisfy Alberta. If you do your job, Avery won't take a closer look at you. If you stay on Dimitri's good side, you might be able to survive your next mission."

"So Dimitri leads the mission?"

"He leads them, perform tactical oversights, create profiles, assign the teams, you name it he does it."

"When does he sleep?"

Stan was starting to like this new field op. He teased back: "Who says he does?"

The guy starts laughing in response, drawing several startled glances from fellow operatives. He choked back his laughter when he noticed Dimitri had left the perch and was walking across the room toward his office. The sound of laughter had drawn Dimitri's attention and he glanced impassively across the room before turning his attention elsewhere.

"Is he always this emotionless?"

"Pretty much."

"There had to have been a time he let his guard down."

"None that I've ever seen."

"Not even when he was a recruit himself?"

"I wouldn't know. Dimitri came to us already a full-fledged operative."

"What do you mean?"

"He came to us from another Section, Section 8 I think."

"There are other sections?"

"Of course there are. Terrorism is a global threat; we need sections to cover the world."

"When did he come over?"

"I don't remember, ages ago. Alberta and Avery had to wrestle him away from 8. They weren't too thrilled since he's the most gifted recruit that ever came through Section. From the sound of it they were grooming him for higher level positions, same as here. But what Section One wants Section One gets."

"Does he have any weaknesses?"

"Not many. You'll meet one of them; she's tall and long brown hair, a true beauty."

"She's an operative?"

"Yup. He trained her and they've been under each other's skin ever since."

"I'd like to meet her."

"Haven't you been listening to a word I'm saying? I warned you not to get on Dimitri's bad side. Well cozying up to Rose will definitely lands you smack dab on his radar and quicker than you can say suicide mission, you'd be dead."

The field op held his hand up in surrender: "Okay, okay, I get it. Don't need to keep harping on it."

Stan fixed a stern glare at him: "Good, now get out of here."

"I'm going, there I'm gone."

"Smart ass."

Review let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2 hope you enjoy it**

**I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Just letting you know this story is about Dimitri's recuitment i will have another story that follows Rose and her being recuited.**

**CHAPTER TWO: LESSONS**

"Holy shit! What the hell happened?"

Eddie asked Mason as 3 recruits in stretchers were wheeled by, each moaning in pain.

"That new Valentine op recruit went ballistic and beat them up."

"Who? Dimitri? He came in what 3 months ago?"

"Two."

"How the hell did he manage to beat up 3 people? I thought one of them was Jesse. He's just a few weeks away from the end of his training isn't he?"

"Yeah Jesse was one of them. The other two are also cold ops recruits; both have been here more than a year."

"I didn't know they were training Dimitri for cold ops as well."

"They aren't."

"Then how did he take out 3 of them."

"Guess he was really pissed."

"He hasn't said more than a few words since he got here. Looked like an easy push over. What did Jesse and boys do to make him go off the deep end?"

"I wasn't there when it happened, but apparently Jesse was picking on him for being recruited to be a Section whore."

"Guess he didn't like to be called that."

"No I heard he didn't respond to jesse and the boys' taunts. I heard it wasn't until Jesse decide to get physical with him that Dimitri flipped out."

"Physical? You mean he tried to beat Dimitri up?"

"No. You know Jesse. He doesn't think before doing anything. I'd be surprise if he passes his evaluation. He was taunting Dimitri about how with his long hair he looked just like a really pretty girl and that he hadn't had a decent tail for a long time."

"Jesus! What happened when he said that?"

"Nothing. Dimirti just ignored them."

"Then how did they end up in the infirmary?"

"Well Jesse started pushing Dimitri. When Dimirti went to leave the gym he had the other two pin him down. Said he wanted a sample of what the targets will be getting and that's when Dimitri flipped out."

"Well fuck! So where is Dimirti now?"

"They took him to containment."

"How'd he look?"

"Well looks like he's going to have some nice bruises from the fight, but man you shoulda seen his eyes."

"What?"

"Let's just say if they hadn't pulled him off Jesse, Jesse would be meeting his maker right about now."

"And I thought he looked harmless."

"I'd steer clear of that one for sure. He looks like trouble."

"Heck yeah you don't have to tell me twice."


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own Vampire Academy.**

**Just finished work and thought i'd put another one up.**

**I have 40 chapters already wriiten out im just going threw them and adding alittle extra.**

**Idea's are welcomed if you think there is something i should add.**

**CHAPTER THREE: CONFRONTATIONS**

Sydney was not having a good day. There was a situation brewing in Tunisia, recruitment numbers were down, operatives attrition rate was up, and now there were 3 recruits in the infirmary and another in containment. She pulled up med lab reports on the 3 recruits.

Zelkos, Jesse: field op recruit, 19 months, 3 broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, broken collar bone, broken nose, concussion, and broken arm. Estimated recovery time 4-10 weeks.

Ozera, Ralph: field op recruit, 13 months, broken leg, sprained ankle, broken nose, and concussion. Estimated recovery time 10-24 weeks.

Stevens, James: field op recruit, 14 months, broken wrist, internal bleeding, 4 broken ribs. Estimated recovery time 4-12 weeks.

Sydney sighed when she saw one of the recruit was nearing his evaluation. She sent a message to Jesse' trainer asking for a status to see if the recruit will be recommended for the final test or if cancellation was recommended.

Next, she pulled up the record for the recruit waiting in containment.

Belikov, Dimitri: born 1986 in Baia, Russia. Valentine op recruit, 2 months. Convicted of a terrorist bombing killing 32 civilians. Known associates: L'heur Sanguine. Remaining relative: Olena Belikov, mother. Fluent in Russian, German, English, Spanish, and Italian. Majored in Mechanical Engineering at the University of Russia, 4 months shy of completion. Recruited from prison in 2006. Primary trainer Tasha, Valentine op, Level 4.

Sydney remembered the recruiter who recommended acquiring Dimitri.

"Simon, report."

"I have a potential recruit for Section. He's currently serving a life sentence in prison near St Petersberg, Russia for a terrorist bombing. He's educated, cultured, and should be a good fit for the Valentine ops Division."

"I'm well aware of your report, Simon. What I'm not convinced is the compatibility of Dimitri with Section. According to your report he was a student activist and set off the bombing in support of his beliefs. He's an idealist and they don't usually bend to meet Section's standards."

"Yes I understand those concerns, Sydney, but I still believe he would make an excellent Valentine operative."

"It says here you believe the recruit could be used to attract male and female targets?"

"Yes, I believe based on his looks he could be used for both types of missions."

"You are asking me to commit valuable resources to recruit and train an operative. You must be certain that the recruit will be able to adapt to Section's training program. Are you willing to make that kind of judgment?"

"Yes, Sydney."

"Very well. Set it up."

She remembered the first time she saw Dimitri in the white room. He had still been under sedation and was confined to the gurney. Pictures of Dimitri had shown an extremely handsome man in his early 20s with shoulder length curly hair and brown eyes framed by long lashes. In person, Dimitri was even better looking than the picture, almost beautiful. There was an almost cherubic softness to his face making him look younger than his age. He looked innocent and unthreatening. Yes, she could see why Simon had insisted on Dimitri's recruitment.

Dimitri was slowly waking up, his long lashes fluttering. He opened his eyes, looked up at the ceiling, and slowly looked around the room until his eyes met hers'. She remembered the impact of those eyes. Dimitri had not looked afraid; instead he looked at her with a calmness that was surprising. While he had looked innocent in his sleep, awake he had a magnetic quality to him that was mesmerizing. Instead of giving her prepared speech that she had given to so many recruits, she found herself staring speechlessly at this compelling man.

"Where am I?"

She silently cursed at herself for losing the edge in this initial meeting.

"This is Section 8. You're not in prison anymore. The world thinks you're dead. Suicide. This is your funeral."

She showed Dimitri a picture of a cemetery showing a small group of people surrounding a headstone.

"Row 8, plot 30. We've decided to give you another chance. This is where you'll train. This is where you'll learn. After two years if everything goes well, you'll work for us. Any questions?"

"Why me?"

"We believe a man with your looks, who can kill in cold blood, would be useful in our organization."

"What does your organization do?"

She gave Dimitri a fixed look at his question and answered "We prevent people like you from killing innocents. You are here to atone for what you've done. I'm going to give you a choice now. You can either conform to Section standards or you die. What will it be?"

He looked at her for a long time before closing his eyes, and turned his gaze back toward the ceiling. "I want to live."

"Good."

Having had disastrous experiences in the past of attempting to recruit ideological terrorists, Sydney had been expecting the first few months of Dimitri's stay in Section to be trying. She had factored in acts of violence, suicide attempts, and frequent outbursts in his predicted behavioral profile. Instead, Dimitri had seemingly adjusted well to his confinement in Section.

His trainer Tasha had reported he obeyed the training regiment without complaint. Other than his reticence in engaging in conversations, he seemed to be adjusting to life inside Section. No violent outbursts have occurred, and Tasha reported he was already ahead of anticipated progress in many areas. That was of course until this morning.

Sydney cued up the surveillance feed from the exercise room. In the tape Dimitri was running on a treadmill in the exercise room by himself, when Jesse, Ralph, and James walked in. She turned up the volume on the feed.

Jesse: "Well look what we got here? A brand new Section whore fresh from prison. Has anyone shown you around here yet?"

Dimitri continued running ignoring the three trainees flanked around the treadmill.

Jesse: "There's no need for you to be rude. I'm just trying to give you the standard Section welcome. You've heard of the standard welcome right?"

Jesse nudged Stevens and gave him a knowing wink. "See there's a hierarchy in Section. The field ops are on the top of the food chain and the Valentine ops are on the bottom. Get it bottom?"

Ozera: "Yeah that's a good one Jesse."

Jesse continued "We usually get to test out the female Valentine ops, but lately there's been a shortage of those. It's a good thing you look so pretty, especially with that long hair. If the light is dim enough you can pass for the night."

Dimitri stopped the treadmill, picked up a towel, and started to leave the room.

"Hey where do you think you're going?"

Dimitri calmly said: "Excuse me" and attempted to leave the room.

Jesse grabbed Dimitri's arm: "Not so fast. I'm just being friendly here. No need for you to be unsociable."

Dimitri stared at Jesse' hand and up to meet his eyes: "Let go of me, please."

Jesse' predatory smile had turned ugly. "That's no way to treat a friend. Looks like I'm going to have to teach you some manners. Boys, hold him down."

Ozera and Stevens each grabbed Dimitri's arms and forced him down to his knees.

Jesse sneered down at Dimitri, took hold of his chin, and forced his head up to meet his eyes. "I heard you're Russian. Why don't you demonstrate that Russian kissing techniques."

At that Jesse jerked Dimitri's head up and kissed him hard on the mouth. A few seconds later Jesse let go of Dimitri and started screaming. Blood was pouring out of his mouth. "He bit me! That bast*rd bit me! I'm going to get you for this!"

Jesse pulled up a leg to kick Dimitri. Before he could make contact, Dimitri jerked his arms loose and somersaulted backward. He stood up in one fluid movement and grabbed the nearest person and flipped him over his shoulder so that he landed hard on the floor. Next, he jabbed the heel of his hand hard into the nose of the next opponent and broke his nose. Then he dived toward Jesse, taking him down on the floor and started punching him.

Sydney sat back from the monitor in disbelief as Dimitri proceed to demolish the 3 trainees, systematically breaking bones and incapacitating them. It took 4 full-fledged operatives to pull Dimitri off of Jesse who he was pummeling with rage.

She realized that what most likely set Dimitri off was the forced sexual overture Jesse made. This was extremely troubling since he was specifically recruited in order to seduce male and female targets. If he couldn't handle being intimate with a man, this would lower his mission frequency significantly since the vast majority of terrorists are men. She would need more time to determine the next course of action. She instructed Dimitri be moved back to his quarters and confined there pending her decision.

She needed another pair of eyes to make the best recommendation for this problem. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Lissa. This is Sydney at Eight. Do you have a minute?"

**There is chapter three let me know what you think.**

**This is just a chapter to set up whats to come with Dimitri's training and how he is moved into a new section and the introduction of Ivan.**

**Ideas always welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lissa had been busy the last 10 months serving as second in command in Section One after Christrian's take over from Tatiana. A percentage of operatives, mostly higher level personnel who had been loyal to Tatiana, had to be cancelled or transferred to other Sections or substations. This left a vacuum in more experienced personnel, which Lissa had been attempting to fill drawing from other Sections.

She had practically lived inside Section 24/7 the last 10 months, a fact that created a lot of tension between her and her husband, Aaron. However, with the watchful eyes of Kirova and Oversight trained on the new regime, failure was not an option. Section One's success rate has been slowly coming up to acceptable level, but it still has a long way to go.

Lissa had been up for 18 hours straight and the words on the monitor were starting to blur. Her concentration was broken by an operator's voice.

"Lissa, you have an incoming call from the Chief Strategist at Section 8."

"Thank you, I'll take it."

"Lissa. This is Sydney at Eight. Do you have a minute?"

"Hello Sydney, what can I do for you?"

"I'm having a personnel dilemma I was hoping you can help me with."

"I'll be happy to help anyway I can."

"Good. I have a new Valentine ops recruit who recently became physically violent to 3 other recruits. After reviewing the tapes, I believe the violence stemmed from unwanted sexual overture by the other recruits."

"And you are afraid that the recruit would not be able to fulfill the requirement of the assignments given?"

"Exactly."

"I think the solution is quite simple, give the recruit a test that requires physical intimacy. I would use a trained operative and require the recruit not to be a passive participant. If she passes the test then continue with the training, if not, then either find another use for her or cancel her."

"I apologize. I should have mentioned it's a male recruit objecting to the advances of 3 other male recruits."

"Solution is the same regardless of sex. In this case make sure the test is required of a member of the same sex since that seems to be the objection."

"Thank you, Lissa. You're advice is invaluable. I won't take up any more of your time then."

"Wait, Sydney."

"Yes, Lissa?"

"You said this is a new recruit, how long has he been with Section?"

"Two months."

"And how long have the other 3 recruits been there? Are they also Valentine ops?"

"No, they were all Cold ops recruits. One was a month shy of his final evaluation and the other two have been here over a year."

"What's the extent of their injuries?"

"All of them have assorted broken ribs, arms, legs, concussion, internal bleeding. They will all need around 4 12 weeks of recuperation period."

"This Valentine recruit, is he being trained in other fields?"

"No. Other than the standard physical fitness he hasn't had any similar training from the Cold ops."

"Are you sure Valentine ops is the best fit for this recruit? What are his compatibility ratings?"

Sydney sat back at this question. It was standard to give new recruits compatibility ratings to see which field they might best fit in and were then trained accordingly. Dimitri had been recruited for a specific purpose, and after meeting him in person she had concurred with that function. She had never once thought about what else he might be suited for, so a compatibility test was never given. A fact she was ashamed to admit now.

"Actually, he was never given a compatibility test."

There was only silence on the other line at this admission. Sydney hurried to defend herself, even though she knew she shouldn't have to justify her action, or lack thereof in this case.

"We believe his looks made him the best fit for Valentine operations."

"I see. May I make a suggestion? In case he does pass the test, his ability to best three more senior level recruits might either be the result of rage or he could have talents elsewhere. I recommend that a compatible test be given to see what other area he might be suited for."

"Yes, I believe that would be a good idea in light of the current situation. Thank you for all your help, Lissa."

"It was my pleasure. Good bye."

"Good bye, Lissa."

"You wanted to see me, Sydney?"

"Yes Tasha, come in."

"Have you had a chance to review the tape of the altercation between your material and 3 other operatives?"

"Yes, Sydney."

"Why do you think Dimitri attacked those other 3 operatives?"

"I believe it was self defense."

"You think it was self defense that he put 3 operatives in the med lab, that they will have long recovery periods? He didn't simply disable them Tasha, he wanted to kill them. Why do you think that is?"

"I suppose his instinct took over and he didn't have the control to pull back."

"I've reviewed the same tape Tasha. He wasn't attempting to pull back at all. In fact, he resisted the ones who came to stop the attack."

Sydney studied Tasha who was fidgeting under her questioning. Tasha has been with Section 8 for 7 years and was a Level 4 Valentine operative with a satisfactory mission success rate. She had trained a number of operatives without problems. Judging by the way she was defending Dimitri, it seems like she had formed an attachment to her material quickly. Sydney made a mental note to keep a closer watch on Tasha regarding this recruit.

"I've decided to administer a test to Dimitri. If he pass, he'll continue training, if he doesn't he will be cancelled."

She watched as Tasha's eyes widened at this statement. Her mouth opened as if to argue, but she suppressed her protest.

"What sort of test, Sydney?"

"It is my belief that Dimitri reacted the way he did due to the unwanted sexual advances from Jesse and his fellow recruits. Dimitri will have to successfully seduce a target. I have chosen his target, a Valentine ops named Sean. Sean will be reporting directing to me. Any questions?"

"Am I allowed to brief Dimitri on this test?"

"Yes. I suggest you inform him of the importance of passing."

"Thank you. Will that be all?"

"That will be all, you may go."

"Congratulations, Tasha. It seems Dimitri has met the challenge and gets to live to see another day."

"Thank you, Sydney."

"I want you to administer the field compatibility test for Dimitri."

"The compatibility test?"

"Yes. I've been reminded that we were remiss on exploring all potential fields Dimitri might be suitable in."

"Does that mean he will be removed from the Valentine ops program and will no longer be my material?"

"No, it does not mean that. We just want to cover all the bases. That will be all."

For the second time in as many weeks Sydney sat back from the computer monitor in shock. Dimitri's scores had just come in.

Field operation 94%

Tactical operation 98%

Strategic planning 98%

Valentine operation 89%

Profiling 94%

Munitions 96%

Communications 96%

Psych operations 95%

Housekeeping operations 91%

Interrogation tactics 93%

Sydney has never seen anyone scored this high on so many fields. In fact, Dimitri's lowest scoring field was the one he was brought in for. She thought to herself, now what do I do? She hated to call her so soon and ask for more advice, but this was a completely new scenario she was in. She picked up the phone and dialed the familiar numbers again.

"Lissa. This is Sydney at Eight. Sorry to bother you again. Do you have a minute?"

THanks Review... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry but i uploaded chapter 7 instead of 4 sorry.**

**Its all human not based in the vampire world.**

**These first few chapters are a jump around between Sydney and Lissa just to give you the back story of how Dimitri is the way he is before i introduce Rose to the story line.**

**There is also Tasha and Dimitri story line for the first part but i think i may kill her off because iam all for Dimitri and Rose.**

**Hope this clears everything up.**

**Any questions just ask :)**

**Chapter 5.**

"Good afternoon, Sydney. What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to get your input on a recruit, the same one we discussed last week."

"I take it that he passed the test I recommended?"

"Yes he did. He also underwent an assessment of his field compatibility. His results were astounding. He scored in the highest percentile in almost every field. "

"Oh? That does seem unusual."

"I'm just not sure how to proceed with his training, whether to continue the field he was recruited for or change."

"Why don't you forward his file to me and I'll make an assessment and give you a recommendation based on that?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you, Lissa."

"You're welcome, Sydney. Good bye."

"Good bye."

Lissa had been involved in strategic planning and psychological profiling for the majority of her time spent at Section One. Since Paul's takeover of Section, she had reviewed all the personnel records inside Section One as well as a vast majority from other sections. Even with her experience she was not prepared for Dimitri's evaluation results.

Included in Dimitri's files were tapes of his initial recruitment into Section speech reaction, as well as surveillance from the attack. Pictures of Dimitri had presented an extraordinary good looking youth in his early 20s. The tape of his initiation into Section revealed a magnetic charisma and phenomenal self control. She could see why Section 8 had automatically chosen Dimitri for the Valentine ops field.

He had seemed harmless and unassuming in the initiation video and in picture. The ferociousness and almost primal approach to his attack against the other 3 recruits was all the more shocking. Had this altercation not occurred, it could have been possible that Dimitri's potential would never have been discovered.

His field compatibility results uncovered a keen intellect, capable of strategic and tactical planning. It was obvious this recruit was destined for a higher level position and potentially a leadership role. He was also exactly the kind of operative Section One needed, although she will have to be careful not to make that obvious to Section 8. Inter-Section exchange of operatives can be done as long as the trade does not negatively impact the other Section.

The question now was how to properly develop a training regime that would fully realize Dimitri's potential. She immediately ruled out having only one trainer to cover all of Dimitri's proficiency skills. Dimitri should continue training under a Valentine operative, as well with someone with strong strategic, tactical, and profiling background, and someone with strong field operation, munitions, and communications background.

Lissa ran a search through to database to see who most closely match those criteria. She wasn't surprised that the lists of operatives were all higher level ones. Some of the names that did come up were surprising.

Charles Sands, Level 5 operative, team leader Section 1. Specialize in field operation and tactical oversight.

Lissa Sands, Level 8 operative, Chief Strategist Section 1. Specialize in strategic planning, profiling, and psychological evaluation.

Sydney Sage, Level 8 operative, Chief Strategist Section 8. Specialize in strategic planning, tactical oversight, and psychological evaluation.

Hans, Level 5 operative, team leader Section 8. Specialize in field operation, interrogation, and profiling.

Adrian, Level 5 operative, Special Operations Section 1. Specialize in field operation, strategic planning, and psychological evaluation.

Lissa looked at the last name on the list again. Adrian has been a thorn on her and Operations' sides since the new regime. He was too dangerous to let completely loose from Section One, and held leverages that prevents his outright cancellation. This may prove to be the best opportunity to temporarily get Adrian out of the way, while also providing them with the means to request Dimitri's transition over to Section 1 in the future. She just had to clear her proposal with Christian to let Adrian out of their control for a while.

"Good morning, Sydney. I trust everything is well?"

"Yes, thank you, Lissa."

"I've had the opportunity to review Dimitri's file and I'm recommending an unconventional training regime."

"Oh?"

"I think Dimitri should continue to be trained primarily for Valentine operations, while also training to full capability in the other fields. Since no one operative could be proficient in so many aspects, I propose that the training responsibilities be shared with 3 separate trainers."

"That is unusual. Who did you have in mind?"

"The primary trainer should be the Valentine operative you already assigned Dimitri to, Tasha I believe."

"Yes."

"While your name came up in the search, you are much too busy to train a recruit. I propose that your third in command Hans train Dimitri on field operation, interrogation, and profiling. Since he will be sharing this role with 2 other operatives, it should not have a negative impact on your mission status."

"It's unusual for a Level 5 operative to train a Valentine recruit, but I agree this is an unusual case. You mentioned 3 trainers, who would be the third?"

"The third is actually a Level 5 Special Ops operative from Section 1. He specializes in field operation, strategic planning, and psychological evaluation."

"A level 5 from Section 1? That is very generous of you, Lissa."

"Well like you say, this is a special case. We can only offer to loan him for the duration of Dimitri's training. After that we will have to recall him."

"That's understandable. How can we repay such a generous offer?"

"If Dimitri lives up to expectation, we might request sharing his service at Section One in the future."

"I see, that's reasonable."

"I will send over the information on the proposed training regime. Please let me know if it is the course of action you choose and we can discuss sending Adrian over to Section 8."

"I look forward to reviewing your proposal. Thank you for taking the time, Lissa."

"You are welcome. Good bye, Sydney."

"Good bye."


	6. Chapter 6

**Heres's the next chapter hope you enjoy it.**

**Dont forget to review always willing to take suggestings.**

**CHAPTER 6.**

Sydney called a meeting to discuss the experimental training regime developed by Lissa. It was the first time so much Section resources were being used to train one recruit. She assessed all three operatives seated in front of her. Tasha, seated in the middle, was a beautiful woman in her mid-30s with long black hair and piercing blue eyes. Hans, seated on her right, was an Asian man in his 40s with a lethal aura surrounding him.

She focused her attention to the new comer to the group seated on her left. Adrian was a man in his early 30s with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. Judging from his demeanor, he obviously had a military back ground.

"Tasha, you and Hans know each other. I would like to introduce you both to Adrian, who is on loan from Section 1. He will be helping with the training as well as going on missions."

The three operatives studied each other while giving polite nods.

"Have you all had a chance to review Dimitri's profile and the proposed training program?"

Adrian: "I just read the file."

Hans: "Why are so many resources being spent on one recruit?"

Sydney: "Dimitri's compatibility assessment revealed high potential for many different fields. Rather than restrict his training to just one field, we decided to fully develop those potentials."

Adrian: "Whose material will he be?"

Sydney: "Tasha will be Dimitr's primary handler and will continue to train him for Valentine ops field. All three of you shall be his mentor depending on which training areas he will be participating in. Shared responsibility in training will also free up time other Section duties and missions. The three of you need to work out your training schedule. We will meet to evaluate his progress each month. This will allow us to start narrowing down the field for him to concentrate on. Are there any questions?"

Tasha: "Has Dimitri been brief of this change?"

Sydney: "No. As his primary trainer, you will need to update him on his new training schedule."

Adrian: "I prefer you not telling him anything about me, that way I can get a more accurate read on his psychological makeup."

Tasha: "Alright."

Sydney: "That's all for now. You're dismissed."

Adrian sat in front of a Go board waiting for Dimitri to arrive. He doesn't believe him being transferred temporarily to Section 8 had anything to do with the recruit he's waiting on, rather everything to do with the information he held over the duo in charge at Section 1. While he didn't have the same information over those in charge of Section 8, they also wouldn't attempt to kill him while he was technically property of Section 1.

Property, material, those were the dehumanizing terms they liked to use to denigrate the lives of those they control. It was sad that in order to be treated like a human being in this world, he had to threaten those in charge to get it. It remains to be seen whether the games played in Section 8 was as elegant and vicious as those played by Section 1.

Adrian turned his thoughts back to the supposed reason why he was here. He still wasn't convinced that Dimitri would make an ideal field operative. Having the capacity for carrying out missions and actually doing it, are two separate things. Judging from his background information, Dimitri was a radical student activist, who built and set off a bomb that killed a lot of people. Terrorists like Dimitri tend to choose death over dishonor. Much less turning and working for the enemy, the very institution he's fighting against. Adrian will have to break Dimitri down to cross that line over to Section's cause.

He looked up then to watch Dimitri walk into the room. Judging from the pictures and video, he was expecting a harmless looking man with above average intelligence. The man who walked in defied expectations. Dimitri was tall, slender but toned, without too much of a heavy muscular build. He was extremely good looking, almost pretty looking. The way he moved was smooth, like a jungle cat. Dimitri might do well in combat based on the way he carried himself and moved.

Dimitri walked up to the table and met Adrian's eyes. Ah, there's the weakness. Dimitri's eyes were wide and expressive. It gave away every thought in his head. While he had phenomenal control over his facial expression, his eyes gave him away. Something he'll have to train Dimitri to work on.

Adrian pointed at the board game: "Do you know what this is?"

"It's Go."

"Do you play?"

"No."

"You should. You would be surprised what it can teach you."

"I'm not much for games."

"You'll have to learn to play the games if you hope to survive in Section."

Dimitri just quietly looked at Adrian without giving a response.

Adrian: "Why are you here?"

"They sent me."

"Why are you here?"

"To learn what I can from you."

Dimitri's answer surprised him.

Adrian: "What do you hope to learn from me?"

"Whatever it is you wish to teach me."

"You have no opinion on what you wish to learn?"

"Section doesn't require me to have an opinion unless it pertains to a mission."

"You're a quick study."

Dimitri just gave a little nod in acknowledgement. "Thank you."

Adrian thought back to his initial thought about how Dimitri would be versus the reality. He had thought Dimitri would choose death over fighting against his former revolutionaries. He wondered how far off he was from that prediction.

Adrian: "Do you wish to die?"

He watched Dimitri's eyes closely since he hadn't yet learned to shield his thoughts. It revealed turmoil of emotions ranging from anger, resignation, defiance, and acceptance.

Dimitri: "No."

"If you want to learn from me you must obey one simple rule: don't tell me anymore lies."

Dimitri studied me closely.

Adrian: "Do you wish to die?"

"Yes."

"Good. You're telling me to the truth. Now tell me why you are here?"

"This is my penance."

That answer shocked Adrian into silence. "Penance?"

"I'm here to atone for the death of the people who died by my hands."

"You do realize that you will be required to kill a lot more people for Section?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't you need to do more atonement for those you will be ordered to kill?"

"Yes."

"And yet you'll carry out the orders?"

"People will still die, just different kind of people."

"Even if those people were your former comrades?"

"If it comes to that."

Adrian realized he would have to re-evaluate every preconception he had about Dimitri. He indeed was a unique case and might just meet and perhaps exceed all expectations. It made him sad that Dimitri was well on his way to becoming a Section controlled killing machine.

"All right, Dimitri. Here's your first lesson: every time you kill someone, I want you to think about those left behind to grieve for them. It doesn't matter if it's the worst human being in the world, someone at one point must have loved them. I want you to think about the grief of that person left behind and take it inside yourself."

"Why?"

"To ground you, to prevent you from turning into a machine, it will humanize you."

Adrian watched Dimtri as he processed this lesson. His eyes revealed his reluctance at following this edict. The reluctance was telling; it exposed Dimitri's desire to stop feeling, to be dead on the inside. Adrian's goal for Dimitri's training well be focused on maintaining the part of him that was still alive, still human.

Dimitri reluctantly nodded his head in acceptance. "Do you want to begin the session?"

"We just finished. I will see you tomorrow."

**Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**JUST A QUICK CONVO BETWEEN EDDIE AND MASON BECAUSE I LOVE THOSE GUYS THEY ARE GOING TO BE THE COMDEY PART IN MY STORY!**  
**IM NOT 100% SURE YET WHAT ROLE IM PUTING THOSE TWO IN YET.**

**CHATER 7.**

Eddie: "Hey Mason. Did you hear what happened with that new recruit, Dimitri?"

"The one that beat up Jesse and 2 other recruits in the gym?"

"Yeah that one."

"What about him? Did they cancel him?"

"No. He's now being trained by 3 different operatives, one of which is Hans."

"Why would Hans be training a Valentine op?"

"That's the thing, they're training that recruit on all types of different fields."

"That's unusual."

"Yeah, you should have seen him in the gun range the other day. It was un-fucking believable. He was in there for a few hours with Abe. He told the old man he's never even touched a gun before, by the time he was done he was a dead on accurate shot. Abe couldn't believe it, kept asking Dimitri if he used guns before."

"Hey you said he's got 3 trainers now. Who is the other one?"

"They sent some guy from Section 1 to train him. I think he's name is Adrian and he's a level 5 as well."

"That's a lot of higher ups training the kid. Think they know something we don't?"

"You know Section, they got plans on top of plans. They'll only tell us what we need to know."

"Hey remember I said to steer clear of him that he looked like trouble?"

"Yeah?"

"This just proves it. I would NOT get on the kid's bad side."

"ShIt do I look stupid? No, don't answer that. You don't have to tell me twice."

**REVIEW**

**WOW SEVEN CHAPTERS IN A FEW DAYS.**

**I DONT THINK I WILL PUT ANYMORE UP FOR A FEW DAYS TILL I START GETTING REVIEWS.**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE THANKS HEAPS EVER BITS HELP IF YOU HAVE ADVICE OR TIPS IT ALL WELCOMED.**

**AND TO RHEGAN THANK YOU FOR PUTTING IT ON YOUR FAV'S LIST.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS SO THIS CHAPTER IS BASED AROUND DIMITRI AND TASHA.**

**THEIR FIRST MEETING AND THE DEPTS OF HER FEELING FOR HIM.**

**NOW SHOULD I KEEP TASHA AS A RIVAL FOR ROSE OR SHOULD I EXIT HER FROM THE STORY BEFORE HAND?**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**CHAPTER 8: TASHA**

Tasha nervously moved around her quarter, lighting candles, turning on music, and putting finishing touches on the table setting. After everything was set up to her liking, she walked to the mirror to check her makeup. She looked at her overly bright eyes, which revealed her excitement and trepidation.

Oh man you've got it bad, she said to herself. She's been with Section 8 for 7 years, had been extensively trained as a Valentine operative, and had been in the field for 5 years. Never before had she been this nervous, this giddy with anticipation, just at the prospect of spending a few hours with a man.

No, not just any man, she sighed, her material. She found that she had to remind herself of this fact multiple times a day. Even with the constant reminders, her logical calculating Section self disappears as soon as she's with Dimitri. She's trained other Valentine ops recruits, why was this one so different, so desirable.

She thought back to the first time she met Dimitri. She had been given Dimitri's personnel file and surveillance feed from his introduction into Section. She had thought she was well prepared to begin his training. How wrong she'd turned out to be.

Tasha walked confidently into Dimitri's quarter. Dimitri was sitting on the narrow bed, with his back against the wall, and one knee propped up with his arm resting over it. She opened her mouth to introduce herself and lost her train of thought as soon as she met his eyes.

The brightness of the room lit his eyes to reveal brown eyes framed by long dark lashes. Straight, well defined eye brows highlighted those extraordinary eyes. A generous Roman nose helped prevent the face from seeming too feminine. Short stubbles darken the strong jaw line revealing a small dip on his chin. He had a small mouth with generous lips that beckon the viewer to taste. The sum of which revealed an astonishingly beautiful masculine face framed by a riot of curls in shades of brown.

She suddenly realized that she had been staring at Dimitri for a full minute without saying a word. He had met her gaze unflinchingly, patiently waiting for her to speak. She gulped and took a deep breath.

"Good morning, Dimitri. My name is Tasha. I will be training you these next few years. Has anyone told you why you are here?"

She knew what Sydney had said on the tape, but wanted to test Dimitri to see if he would tell the truth.

"According to the other person, I'm here to atone."

"Yes, but how will you go about atoning for your crimes?"

"It's not possible. No amount of atonement will bring back the dead."

His answered shocked her for a moment. She couldn't help asking: "Then why even bother trying?"

Dimitri looked at her with an expression akin to resignation. "Apparently it's not my time to die yet. Until that time comes, I have to live by your rules."

This conversation was not anything like what she was expecting. Usually it takes a while for a new recruit to figure out there's no way out, and no other alternative but to cede all control over to Section. Dimitri had skipped that period of denial completely.

"That's good. You already accepted what most people take years to figure out. You may just be able to stay alive inside Section."

Judging from the look in Dimitri's eyes, that was not a prospect that excited him.

"You've been recruited to be a Valentine operative. Have you heard of the term?"

"No."

"Sometimes the best way to get to a target is not through guns or fists. There are times where you would need to get close to a target in order to bring them down."

"Get close how?"

"Through trust, friendship, seduction, anyway you can get close to a target."

"Seduction?"

"You are a beautiful man, Dimitri. We will teach you how to turn that beauty into a weapon."

Those stunning eyes of his were direct and unnerving in its intensity. The resignations in those eyes were turning to disgust. The calmness of his words belied the anger showing in his eyes. "You want to turn me into a whore."

Tasha smiled coldly at Dimitri at that. Whore, prostitute, hooker, those were all terms she'd called herself over the year. Those terms no longer have the power to hurt her. It simply was a fact she accepted.

"No. We are turning you into a weapon. It's up to us how we want to use that weapon."

Her words were greeted with silence as Dimitri looked away, veiling his thoughts.

"Do you accept that?"

Dimitri returned her gaze, and with a small sardonic smile he stated: "I have no choice."

"No. You don't."

He inclined his head slightly, acknowledging her honesty.

"Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tasha broke from her reverie when she realized she only had a few more minutes before Dimitri was scheduled to arrive. She smoothed a stray lock of hair back and sat down on one of the dinning chair to wait for his arrival. She took several deep breaths, attempting to slow her racing heart beats.

She had thought with time she would be used to the impact of Dimitri. Instead, it seemed to get worse the longer she trained him. She doesn't even want to think about how it would be when the training gets more advanced. Ever since she started training Dimitri, she's had erotic dreams nightly about him. It took every ounce of her considerable control not to rush the training and loose all semblance of control over him.

The sound of the steady knock on the door made her throat dry. She swallowed with difficulty before giving permission to enter with as steady a voice as she could manage. Like always, all thoughts fled as soon as Dimitri walked into the room.

Dimitri was wearing black pants with a fitted black t-shirt delineating the finely sculpted muscles on his broad chest. His hair was slightly damp from showering after a recent training session. He walked forward until stopping a few feet away from her. He inclined his head slightly and politely greeted her: "Good afternoon, Tasha."

She couldn't stop the wide smile that broke across her face at the sound of his soft accent. "Good afternoon, Dimitri. Please have a seat."

"Thank you."

"Would you pour some wine, Dimitri?"

"Of course."

Tasha watched him greedily as he poured the wine, his movement smooth and sensual. Dimitri had always had an effortless sensuality to him. The recent training he had been receiving in seduction as well as martial arts and weapons have resulted in an economy of movement. There were no superfluous moves, no abrupt change in direction. There was no excess energy expanded as each move was calculated. This resulted in a smoothness to the way he moved around that was sensuality and sexiness personified.

She smiled and thanked him when he set the wine glass in front of her.

"Today, I will be teaching you how to seduce without using words."

Dimitri only quirked his eyebrow at her statement, and she smiled at him in acknowledgement. He was a man of few words, made even more taciturn and cautious by the ever present surveillance and constant testing done on the operatives.

"You can seduce with just your eyes alone. You have to learn to project desire using your eyes even if you feel no actual yearning for a target."

She knew his other trainers, Adrian in particular, have been instructing Dimitri to veil the emotions betraying him through his eyes. What she was asking Dimitri to do was to fabricate desire and expose them through his eyes.

"You need to draw the target in by the desire you show to them. By the time you even touch them; their need will be so great that they would do anything for you. Let me demonstrate."

She stopped trying to hide her desire for Dimitri and exposed all the need and longing she felt for him. It was difficult shuttering those feelings so she looked down to pick up her wine glass and took a fortifying sip. "Now I want you to try."

Dimitri looked away and took a deep breath. He turned his gaze directly to hers; the impact of those eyes took her breath away. In his eyes she read hunger, need, and yearning. The emotions there seemed so real she could have sworn it was genuine. She was suddenly desperate to know if Dimitri actually wanted her.

"There are ways to feign desire. You must learn to read the signals to ensure the desire results. One of those signals is the heart beat."

Tasha skimmed her finger over the line of Dimitri's throat, brushing over his pulse, which beats slow and steady. The lack of physical reaction betrayed the fact that it was all an act, that Dimitri had no real desire for her. That reality was crushing and it took all her control not to yell at him to give in to tears. She forced herself to continue the lesson, hoping that her reaction hadn't been noticed by him. She knew, however, how observant Dimitri was. He most likely caught her reaction and recognized why she was mad.

"Their heart beats give themselves away. If they desire you, their pulse will be hammering away."

Dimitri slowly lifted his hand and brushed an elegant finger along Tasha's throat, revealing the traitorous rapid pulse there. He looked up to meet her eyes, which betrayed her hunger. She looked away from his gaze, trying desperately to mask her thoughts.

"That's enough for today, Dimitri. You may go."

Dimitri dropped the hand caressing her throat and stood up smoothly. He walked to the door and turn slightly to look at her. She met his gaze, helplessly revealing her torment.

"Good night, Tasha."

"Good night."

**HI GUYS REVIEW :)**

**ADVICE IS AS ALWAYS WELCOMED**

**AND FOR MY REVIEWS THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH**


	9. Chapter 9

**IN MY STORY ABE ISNT ROSE FATHER BUT HE WILL BE A FATHER TYPE TO BOTH DIMITRI AND ROSE.**

**SO HE IS THE START OF DIMITRI AND ABE'S RELATIONSHIP.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY...**

**CHAPTER 9: ABE**

Abe looked up from the P-6 he was recalibrating to see Dimitri walking toward his area.

"Hey kid. Still hanging in there?"

Dimitri gave him a slight smile and replied: "I'm fine."

Abe grinned at that answer. No matter what shape Dimitri was in, his answer was always the same. He took a closer look at the kid and noticed a few fading bruises from a recent sparring session. The look in his eyes was solemn, but there was a lightness there showing amusement from Abe's greeting.

He recalled the first time he saw Dimitri. Hans had unceremoniously told him that Abe will be training a new Valentine ops recruit in weapons and munitions.

"I don't have time, Hans! I'm swamped by all the missions going out. I don't have time to babysit a Valentine recruit!"

Hans had looked unmoved and authoritatively stated: "Just do it."

Abe had still been grumbling when Dimitri showed up at his station an hour later. Dimitri had moved so quietly that he startled him when he seemingly appeared in front of him all of the sudden.

"Don't do that! Are you nuts? You don't ever startle a guy holding a bomb!"

He glared at Dimitri while telling him off. To give the kid credit, he merely quirked his eye brow while looking at Abe with obvious amusement showing in his eyes. Seeing the light in his eyes, he found himself inexplicably charmed by the kid.

Abe studied this new recruit with a critical eye. Dimitri looked really young, just a kid really. His youth made Abe feel every one of his 52 years of age. There was a cat like grace about him. While the kid may appear harmless to unsuspecting onlookers, there was already an aura of danger to him, something that with time will be honed to a lethal edge. Dimitri had an extremely handsome face, which will eventually grow into sheer masculine beauty. It made Abe almost pity the marks Dimitri will be targeting.

"They tell me I'm supposed to train you in weapons and munitions. What experience do you have?"

Dimitri responded solemnly: "I've had experience building a bomb."

He didn't have to explain further. Abe had heard all about how Dimitri had ended up in prison. It wasn't surprising that Section had recruited a person responsible for the death of over 30 people. What was surprising was Dimitri himself. He didn't fit the stereotype of a radical student activist.

Abe had seen all types of people go through the door of Section. He'd seen serial killers, remorseless psychopaths, users attempting to prey on your sympathies, and those who claim they were innocent and didn't belong. If you've been brought into Section, chances are you've seen or done something unforgiveable. Society as a whole was better off that the folks inside Section wasn't out there free and unchecked.

Dimitri didn't carry himself like a victim, a martyr, or sociopath. He seemed like a kid who had walked down the wrong path, down a rabbit hole, and was now in so deep there's no hope for deliverance. He didn't attempt to intimidate or tried to work your sympathy.

Yeah, it's safe to say he liked Dimitri immediately.

"I want you to build the same bomb you made before."

Abe leaned against the wall and watched Dimitri gather various equipments and quickly put the bomb together. Within 15 minutes Dimitri had built a bomb using 250 grams of Semtex wrapped in aluminum, surrounded by nails placed inside a bag.

"You don't have the entire ingredient needed to replicate the bomb."

"Oh? What else do you need?"

He took a look at the bomb and was impressed by the sophisticated construction using simple parts.

"I used a chemical compound to amplify the explosiveness of the bomb."

Abe was even more impressed when Dimitri listed the chemicals he used. The ingredients were harmless by themselves, when mixed together at the right combination, had proven to be deadly.

"How the hell did you come up with that mixture?"

Dimitri shrugged and said with a hint of sadness: "I was extremely motivated."

Abe inexorably wanted to cheer him up, but knew it was useless. He clapped his hand on Dimitri's shoulder in comfort. After briefly tensing his shoulders, Dimitri gradually relaxed.

"Come on kid, let me show you what other ways you can make things go Boom!"

Dimitri had proven himself to be a quick study, rapidly absorbing all that Abe cared to teach him. However astonishing Dimitri's ability in munitions was, that was nothing compared to his superhuman natural ability in marksmanship. Never in his life had Abe seen someone who became skilled and adept at handling guns as quickly as Dimitri.

"Are you sure you've never fired a gun before?"

Dimitri gave Abe an amused look when he asked the same question for the fourth time in an hour. "No, I have not. Gun control is strictly enforced in Russia."

"You're going to give this old man gray hair, Dimitri. Alright, try this one."

He handed Dimitri a Styr Aug. "This is a Styr Aug, 508 millimeter barrel with a flash suppressor. It has six-groove rifling, fires 650 rounds a minutes with a built-in 1.4 times optical sight that can be converted to electro-optical. Now you just hold that tight against your shoulder, find the sight, and gently squeeze the trigger, but don't jerk."

He needn't have bothered to warn Dimitri as he lets out a short burst of fire, dead on the target. Abe just shook his head and took the machine gun back from him.

"Alright, get out of here. We'll play with more toys another day."

Abe's attention was broken from his reverie by Dimitri's polite inquiry.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Just getting old kid."

Dimitri simply cocked his head slightly to the side and looked at him.

The reminder of today's lesson made Abe almost jump in excitement. "Have I got a treat for you! We found a Grunen 412 in the field the other day. Check it out!"

Every word rang with excitement and humor lighted Dimitri's eyes at Abe's obvious delight.

"This baby has a detonator that is pitch and roll sensitive. You need an extra steady hand to handle this bad boy."

**CHAPTER 9 DONE**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AS YOUR ADVICE AND NOTES MEANS HEAPS AND FOR THOSE THAT HAVE REVEIWED THANK YOU.**

**ANYTHING THAT NEEDS TO BE WORKED ON LET ME KNOW :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DONT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY.**

**SO THIS CHAPTER IS AROUND HANS AND DIMITRI.**

**CHAPTER 10: HANS**

"Again, Dimitri."

Dimitri pivoted left while striking with his right leg. Hans blocked the blow and jabbed hard with his right hand. He step forward and grabbed Dimitri's raised leg before knocking the other leg out from under him. Dimitri crashed down to the ground and took a moment to catch his breath.

"You committed too soon. You already turned left when you started to kick. It gave away your intention. Again."

The two squared off again and recommenced sparring. Dimitri got past his block and landed a hard kick against his jaw. Seeing his grimace, Dimitri hesitated briefly and stepped slightly back. Seeing the opportunity, Hans advanced forward and knocked him down and pinned his arm against Dimitri's neck.

"I'm sorry. What, did you think we were taking a break? Never hesitate to finish the kill. That hesitation will get you killed and most likely your team."

Hans eased the pressure from Dimitri's neck and helped him up. They sparred again, each landing a couple of blows with neither claiming dominance. He signaled the end of session, both stepped back and gave a respectful bow.

"Good. Your technique is improving. You got to keep working on it so that the moves come from within. Go on and work with Master Chou for a while."

Hans moved to the side and watched Dimitri go through the forms with Master Chou. He surreptitiously worked his jaw, which was already sore from the kick. The beginning of a headache was already developing and his ears were ringing.

He continued watching Dimitri with grudging respect. In two short months, Dimitri had already graduated to red belt level in Tae Kwon Do. At the rate he's improving, he will be a 9th degree black belt, the highest level, within a few more months.

Hans had trained many recruits in the years he had served as a team leader in Section 8. Never before had he seen anyone with as much potential as Dimitri. He thought wryly back to his initial objection to this assignment. It was after the initial meeting between Sydney, Tasha, Adrian, and himself.

Sydney: "That's all for now. You're dismissed."

Hans stayed seated as the other two operatives left the room. Sydney raised her eye brow imperiously toward him and asked: "Something I can help you with?"

"I wasn't satisfied with your answer. Again, why are so many resources being spent on one recruit?"

"You've reviewed Dimitri's compatibility assessment yourself. How would you have approached his training?"

"We are spending a lot of effort to train a Valentine ops recruit. There's no guarantee that he would even complete his training."

"Yes, that's true. However, Lissa at One and I both feel Dimitri is capable of more."

"You discussed Dimitri with Section One?"

"Lissa is the one who came up with this training course."

"Why would she take an interest in this?"

"I suspect that she hopes to one day use Dimitri's services."

"Then why not just send Dimitri over to One now?"

"Because he's our resource. We are the one who recruited him. Also, there are a lot of eyes watching One right now and they can't afford to look like they're poaching from other Sections to boost their numbers."

"Plus he's of no use to them as a recruit?"

"Exactly."

"What's the story with Adrian?"

"I'm not sure. He's record is solid and there's no noted deficiencies in his file. Keep an eye on him will you, Hans?"

"Of course."

Hans was initially annoyed that he had to spend time to train a Valentine ops recruit. His annoyance had slowly changed to respect as Dimitri's innate skills shown through. He, along with the weapons master Abe, have been putting him through the typical training associated with a Field operative: hand to hand combat, weapons, and munitions. Dimitri was excelling in all areas, so much so he was on his way to promotion to provisionary status way ahead of the curve.

As much as he was impressed with Dimitri's natural physical abilities, what really impressed him was his mental acuity. Hans was already teaching him how to profile missions, something not typically taught to a recruit until after the first year of training. How Dimitri thought up unconventional approaches and seemingly can foresee all possible scenarios without ever partaking in a live mission was beyond his comprehension.

He had even given Dimitri a relatively simple mission to profile. Hans had sent Dimitri's mission profile up to Sydney for review and it was approved without any changes. He had Dimitri observe as he provided tactical oversight for the mission. It was carried out flawlessly without any deviation or complications.

Dimitri had quickly become the best recruit he had ever trained. Of course he would never tell him that fact. The man was getting enough compliments already from Abe and Janie, the head of Comm. Not that Dimitri was letting the compliments get to his head. He seemed completely unfazed by the superlatives heaped on him. Dimitri doesn't seem to have any vanity and simply committed to doing the best he could regardless of subject matter. It was that trait that Hans respected the most.

He called an end to the session and Dimitri walked toward him.

"That's all for today. Go get cleaned up and get some rest."

Dimitri bowed respectfully and left the exercise room.

Hans walked back to his office and made a notation on Dimitri's personnel file. Turning his thoughts away from his prized pupil, Hans absorbed himself with preparing for a new mission.

**Thanx for the reviews i was actually not going to write this story anymore i asked my brother to read it and he sed it was boring so thanx to juju79 and my " guest " im glad you guys like it it means alot.**

**If there are any suggestings or something you think i should add just let me know :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY EVERYONE HERE IS CHAPTER 11.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**CHAPTER 11: DIMITRI PART ONE.**

The cool water poured over his head, easing some of the soreness from the last sparring session. There didn't seem to be any part of him that wasn't sore. Despite landing a few well placed blows, he wasn't any match for his trainer yet. Even though he spent the bulk of the last few hours being pounded into the ground, he still preferred the straight forward nature of Hans over his other trainers.

The last few months in Section had been the loneliest, most isolated he's ever felt. Even in prison there had been hardened convicts willing to extend a friendly hand and ease his transition into confinement. Existence in Section was filled with pitfalls and circling vultures.

He thought back to the disorienting discovery of his new life.

Dimitri had gone to sleep in his jail cell and awoke to an overly bright room completely devoid of color. At first he wondered if somehow he had died, but the room didn't look anything like how he pictured hell to be. After glancing around the room he noticed a woman sitting near the bed he was restrained in. The woman was older around early 50s with shoulder length blonde hair and cold gray eyes. Eyes that analyzed him like a specimen under a magnifying glass. The way she stared at him unnerved him and made him blurt out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Where am I?"

"This is Section 8. You're not in prison anymore. The world thinks you're dead. Suicide. This is your funeral."

She showed him a picture of a cemetery showing a small group of people surrounding a headstone. The group of people included his little sister Sonya who was crying, Daris who held a comforting hand on her, a few distant cousins, and some of his parents friends. The woman's voice drew his attention away from thoughts of Sonya's welfare.

"Row 8, plot 30. We've decided to give you another chance. This is where you'll train. This is where you'll learn. After two years if everything goes well, you'll work for us. Any questions?"

"Why me?"

"We believe a man with your looks, who can kill in cold blood, would be useful in our organization."

"What does your organization do?"

The woman had glared at him and answered "We prevent people like you from killing innocents. You are here to atone for what you've done. I'm going to give you a choice now. You can either conform to Section standards or you die. What will it be?"

He had wanted to die since the moment the bomb exploded and he saw the consequence of carrying out his beliefs. He had once told Daris that a person could be defined by what he was willing to die for. After seeing the destruction he had caused, he knew he wasn't willing to die for that belief any more. He had wanted to bring about change, but killing so many innocent people who had full lives ahead of them was no way to do it. Since he was not willing to be a martyr for a cause he no longer supported, he had to live in spite of his desire.

"I want to live."

With those four words he had committed himself to this strange afterlife.

He had been taken from the white room to another room sparsely furnished with a bed and an attached bathroom. The room was as brightly lit as the room he woke up in and equally devoid of color. In a dresser he had found some changes of clothes and exercise outfits. There were some toiletries in the bathroom, but there wasn't a shower or tub.

Strangely there were no light switches or clocks. Any question as to how he was suppose to sleep with such bright light was removed when the lights went out without warning that night leaving the room completely dark. The lights went on just as abruptly the next morning, jolting him awake.

He had been wondering when he would see another human being when the door opened and a woman entered the room and introduced herself as his trainer. It was a shock to find out what they expect of him.

"You've been recruited to be a Valentine operative. Have you heard of the term?"

"No."

"Sometimes the best way to get to a target is not through guns or fists. There are times where you would need to get close to a target in order to bring them down."

"Get close how?"

"Through trust, friendship, seduction, anyway you can get close to a target."

"Seduction?"

"You are a beautiful man, Dimitri. We will teach you how to turn that beauty into a weapon."

It took awhile for her words to register. Before his incarceration, the only people who commented on his looks were his mother and sister. Of course his family's praise came from love. His forced his mind away from thoughts of prison.

Her words circled in his mind: seduce, beauty, weapon, seduction. It became obvious what Section intended to use him for.

"You want to turn me into a whore."

"No. We are turning you into a weapon. It's up to us how we want to use that weapon."

He remembered the words the cold eyed woman spat at him: "We prevent people like you from killing innocents. You are here to atone for what you've done." He was here to atone, even if the act of atonement chipped away at his soul one piece at a time.

"Do you accept that?"

"I have no choice."

"No. You don't."

The first few months of training with Tasha had been emotionally draining. Knowing everything she taught was so that he could become a better whore for Section was slowly destroying him. It was made worse when he saw that her lessons were working, perhaps better than she anticipated since it was obviously having an effect on her. He shied away from thinking about the day when he would actually put what he was learning into practice.

As uncomfortable the one-on-one sessions with Tasha were, time spent in Section common areas could be downright hazardous. While most people ignored him, others were quick to assert their dominance. He lost count of the number of times he was attacked by fellow recruits.

Dimitri forced his thoughts back to the present. He turned the temperature of the water to scolding in a vain attempt to scrub the memory away. He knew it was no use. The stain was in his soul and could never be cleaned away.

With a sigh he turned off the water and toweled himself off. When he walked into the locker room he noticed another recruit shaving at the sink. As was his customary practice, he ignored the other person and quickly got dressed.

"Hey, I've seen you around but haven't had a chance to introduce myself. Name's Ivan."

He looked down at the proffered hand and was momentarily startled at the friendly gesture. He numbly shook Ivan's hand while studying him. He was a tall man in his mid 20s with dirty blonde hair and an open smile. Guileless blue eyes lined with laugh lines set in a tanned face curiously assessed him in return.

"You can call me Dimitri."

"Ooh! Listen to that accent! The ladies must go crazy for that."

He didn't know how to respond to that comment.

"Don't mind me. I'm just jealous since I don't have a cool accent ladies love to listen to. I blame it on my mid-western upbringing."

"Mid-western?"

"Grew up in Ohio in the good old USA. Where did they snap you up from?"

"Russia."

"You're Russian as well! That's yet another thing the ladies will go nuts for. You, my man, are blessed. Bet you don't ever have to work to get a date. Probably have women fawning over you 24/7."

The friendly ribbing was light hearted and reminded him of a better time, before Section, before Daris, and before his parents died. He smiled a little despite himself.

"Actually, I went to an all boy Catholic school before the University and my major mostly consisted of men as well."

Ivan's eyes opened wide at that information. "An all boy Catholic school! How in the world did you survive that?"

His smile widened a bit more remembering his misspent youth. "I got into a lot of trouble to stave off boredom."

"I bet! Hey I'm starving. Wanna go grab a bite to eat over at the mess hall?"

After hesitating for a brief moment he said: "Why not."

He noticed Ivan seemed friendly to everyone around Section and was greeted warmly in return. Others noticed him walking with Ivan regarded him with curiosity instead of the scorn or outright hostility he had been experiencing. They made their way to the mess hall, loaded their tray, and sat down.

"How long have you been here?"

"Man a lifetime it seems. Actually been here for 15 months, 15 long and miserable months. How long have you been here?"

"Four months."

Ivan choked on a bit of food and coughed for a little while. "You've only been here four months?"

"Yes."

"But I saw you sparring with Hans. I thought you've been here for years maybe."

"Why?"

"Well Hans is pretty high up and he doesn't normally train recruits."

"Oh? I didn't know that."

"I've only seen him train operatives on profiling or tactical operations. So what's he training you on profiling or field ops?"

"Both."

His answer seemed to confuse Ivan.

"How can you be training to become a profiler and a field ops at the same time?"

"They tell me they're training me to become a Valentine ops."

Ivan just blinked a few times at that answer. He watched as a smile appeared on Ivan's face and grew until it was a grin. All of the sudden he started laughing.

"Oh man! I had you pegged! You ARE here to drive the ladies insane!"

Ivan slapped his knee in mirth as he chortled. "And Russian to boot! Oh those girls' won't know what hit them!"

Ivan's laughter was good humored, without a hint of maliciousness. It was also contagious as it made him smile in response, a wide genuine smile.

Seeing the smile, Ivan nearly doubled over in glee. "Oh man just like that! You give them one of those smiles and they will be falling down on your feet!"

Watching a grown man laugh himself to tears made him chuckle. For the first time since waking up in the white room, he didn't feel quite so alone.

**PLZ REVIEW**

**THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE BASED AROUND IVAN AND TASHA'S RELATIONSHIP WITH DIMTRI**


	12. Chapter 12

**SO HERE'S CHAPTER 12 HOPE YOU ENJOY.**  
**ROSE IS NEVER GOING TO BE DIMITRI'S ASSIGNMENT HE WILL BE HER TRAINER WHEN SHE IS RECUITED BUT ROSE IS RECUIT FOR SECTION ONE NOT EIGHT.**  
**I'M NOT SAYING ANYMORE THATS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS TO COME.**

**CHAPTER 12: DIMITRI PART 2**

"Hey Dimitri, wait up."

Dimitri turned around to see Ivan jogging up to him. He had just spent an hour trying to survive Adrian's latest mind games. He sometimes thought the main lesson Adrian was trying to teach him was to become completely paranoid and distrusting of everyone. As always the sight of Ivan lightened his grim mood.

"Dimitri you gotta help me out. There's this cute red head in Comm I'd love to get to know better."

"How can I help?"

"Well, I was hoping you can give me some tips, some pick up lines I can use to get her attention."

"Pick up lines?"

"Yeah. Come on, help a brother out! You must know tons of ways to pick up chicks from your Valentine training."

"We don't use pick up lines."

"What? Then how do you get the mark's attention?"

"You listen to them, find out what they like, and become that person."

Ivan seemed stumped by that explanation for a while.

"Well that'll only work if they'll talk to you in the first place. How do you get their attention in the first place?"

That's actually a good question. Strangely every scenario he had trained on included the target approaching him instead of vice versa. He made a mental note to ask Tasha in their next session. He responded honestly: "I don't know. You place yourself in proximity to them, draw their attention however you can, and they come to you."

"Well that's easy for you to say. What does a guy do when he doesn't have the looks to capture a girl's attention?"

"You're not a bad looking guy."

"Thanks Dimitri. Your compliment is overwhelming. I think I'll go get that tattooed across my forehead: not a bad looking guy."

He just grinned at the sarcastic reply. "Why don't you try complimenting her on how she looks?"

"That's it? That's all you can help me with."

He simply shrugged: "I went to an all boy Catholic school remember? Never had much of a chance to try out lines."

Ivan shook his head at that. "Fine, but if I crash and burn you have to really help me."

"Of course."

Ivan found him in the exercise room a few hours later. Judging from the look on his face, he did not get the reaction he hoped from the object of his desire. His guess was confirmed by the droop in Ivan's shoulder and by a heavy sigh.

"Hey Dimitri."

"Hi. I take it, it didn't go well?"

"Yeah. She looked at me like I had two heads and high tailed outta there."

"What did you say to her?"

"I did what you suggested, I complimented her on her look."

"And how did she respond?"

"Nothing. She just looked at me funny and she couldn't leave fast enough."

"Wait, what exactly did you say?"

"My exact words?"

"Yes."

"I said: GIRL you look FINE!" Ivan exaggerated each word spoken.

He just looked at Ivan in disbelief. "Well of course she's going to look at you funny. You don't leer at a woman and expect a good reaction."

"What do you mean leer? I wasn't was I?"

"It sounded like it."

"What was I suppose to say?"

"You tell her nicely that her hair looks nice, or outfit, whatever. The key is to say it politely."

"Well how was I supposed to know that?"

"Common sense."

"Oh, okay wise ass. You gotta help me make this right."

"How?"

"Talk to her. Tell her I'm a good person to get to know."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on, Dimitri. Do your buddy a solid."

"Fine."

He dreaded telling Ivan what happened when he talked to Tanya for him. It did not go at all according to plan. He had not really opened up to anyone other than a few people since he entered Section. Apparently when he approached Tanya, she took it as a sign that he was interested in her. The whole time he was trying to talk to her about Ivan, she was not so subtly telling him her interest lays elsewhere. He finally had to let her down gently after she told him she had no idea who Ivan was.

Now he had to figure out a way to let Ivan down gently. He hoped this latest development would not impact the budding friendship they were developing. He could count on one hand the number of people he could be friendly with inside Section. Before he was ready, Ivan intercepted him outside the mess hall.

"Hey, Dimitri. Did you have a chance to talk to Tanya?"

"Yes."

"Well? What did she say?"

"I don't think she's interested."

"What? Why? She doesn't even know me? She's not even the slightest bit interested in getting to know me?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"You mean you worked your magic and still couldn't get her to agree?"

"Sorry."

Ivan looked at him for a beat, looking thoroughly confused. "Wait. Was she not interested period or just not interested in me?"

He attempted to deflect the question: "What do you mean?"

Ivan was instantly suspicious of his cagey answer. "You can tell me the truth. Did she hit on you instead?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

Ivan shook his head muttering: "Of course she'd be more interested in you. Asking you to approach a girl, what an idiot!"

Ivan noticed the concerned look on his face and clapped his shoulder in reassurance. "It's okay. Bros before ho!"

"What?"

"You never heard that term? It means friends don't let a woman get between them."

"Okay. Sure." That still didn't make much sense to him.

"Let's go eat."

A few weeks later, Ivan came up to him, brimming with excitement.

"Hey, Dimitri. I took your advice and got a hot date with a girl down in DRV."

"Which advice would that be?"

"You know, complimenting girls in a nice way, asking about them, that kind of stuff. It sure is a lot of work, but I got a hot date lined up."

Dimitri smiled at Ivan who was practically hopping around in excitement.

"Congratulations."

"Now, I need your advice on how to behave on the date."

He groaned at the request.

"Come on, help a brother out!"

"Didn't this end badly last time?"

Ivan just gave him his best lost puppy dog look.

"Okay, I give in. The important thing not to do is "

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT REVIEW :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DONT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 13**

**CHAPTER 13: SYDNEY**

Sydney was waiting for Hans, Tasha, and Adrian to join her for Dimitri's 6 months evaluation. While she waited, she pulled up Dimitri's personnel record.

Training area Field operations: 96% proficiency level - Hand to hand combat training by Hans and Adrian - Marksmanship training by Abe - Weapons training by Abe - COMM equipments training by Dusty - Vehicle training by Adrian Assessment: Ahead of training curve by 8 months.  
Recommendation: Practice mission and dry mission run.

Training area Tactical operations: 94% proficiency level - Tactical oversight training by Hans - Mission profile review training by Hans Assessment: Ahead of training curve by 10 months.  
Recommendation: Oversee practice mission and dry mission runs.

Training area Strategic planning: 96% proficiency level - Data Retrieval and Verification (DRV) training by Adrian Training by Adrian Assessment: Ahead of training curve by 10 months.  
Recommendation: Formulate practice mission and dry mission runs.

Training area Valentine operations: 94% proficiency level - Languages training by Tasha - Etiquette training by Tasha - Seduction techniques training by Tasha - Field mechanics pending training Assessment: Ahead of training curve by 8 months.  
Recommendation: Intensify training and begin field mechanics training.

Training area Profiling: 98% proficiency level Training by Hans Assessment: Ahead of training curve by 12 months.  
Recommendation: Profile simple missions.

Training area Munitions: 95% proficiency level Training by Abe Assessment: Ahead of training curve by 8 months.  
Recommendation: Intensify training, support Munitions in mission runs.

Training area Communications: 92% proficiency level - Programming training by Dusty - Data retrieval training by Dusty - Simulation generation training by Dusty Assessment: Ahead of training curve by 10 months.  
Recommendation: Intensify training, support Comm in mission runs.

Training area Psychological operations: 94% proficiency level Training by Adrian Assessment: Ahead of training curve by 8 months.  
Recommendation: Intensify training, perform psychological review training.

Training area Housekeeping: 89% proficiency level Training by Adrian Assessment: Ahead of training curve by 4 months.  
Recommendation: Practice mission and dry mission run, perform cancellation orders.

Training area Interrogation tactics: 90% proficiency level Training by Hans Assessment: Ahead of training curve by 6 months.  
Recommendation: Perform interrogation on low level threats.

Sydney smiled in amusement at some of the recommendations. Most notably that of the Abe and Dusty, who both basically asked for Dimitri as a support staff.

Her smile faded a little when she saw Tasha's recommendation to begin field mechanics training. She had long suspected Tasha to have a less than professional interest in Dimitri. She has to make sure Tasha doesn't use the excuse of intensifying his training to physically take advantage of him.

She frowned at Adrian's recommendation for Dimmitri in the Housekeeping training field. He recommends Dimitri begin carrying out cancellation orders. While most recruits who come into Section have already have blood on their hands, including Dimitri. The first time they typically kill someone or carry out a cancellation isn't until their final test. She will have to study Dimitri's file and psychological evaluation closely to ensure escalating his training would not impact his psyche negatively.

She looked up as Tasha, Hans, and Adrian entered the room. "Good morning. Please have a seat."

The three sat down in the same order as the last time they were all in the room: Hans to her right, Tasha in the middle, and Adrian to the left.

"I have reviewed Dimitri's training assessments and have a few questions for each of you."

She turned to the enigmatic man to her left. Adrian had been warily accepted into Section 8 over the course of the 4 months he had been with them. Most operatives sensed the dangerousness of the man and gave him a wide berth. Sydney had found his mission tactics and approaches highly effective and successful. Still his intense regard and caginess did not inspire trust.

"Adrian, you have recommended that Dimitri participate in cancellation orders. Do you believe he can handle it psychologically?"

"Dimitri will either adapt or self destruct. It is better than you find out what he's fully capable now then to continue investing time on him."

"Yes, but if we gamble too early before fully preparing him, we would lose a promising recruit."

"There's no way to fully prepare someone to kill another person in cold blood. I stand by my recommendation to find out now if Dimitri will carry out a direct order."

"Very well. You may proceed with your training recommendations for all the fields under your responsibility."

Next she turned her attention to the petite Valentine ops.

"Tasha, you recommend that Dimitri begin his field mechanics training 9 months ahead of schedule. Do you truly believe Dimitri is ready for that next step?"

"Yes, Sydney."

"Who do you have in mind to train Dimitri?"

The question startled Tasha and she opened her mouth and closed it while thinking. "I was under the impression that I would train him."

"Of course, however Dimitri needs a male trainer as well."

"Oh. Um, I'm not sure if Dimitri is ready for that."

"Then why would you recommend Dimitri beginning the more advanced training?"

"Well. It's.."

She interrupted whatever feeble excuse Tasha was going to give. "I recommend delaying Dimitri's training until he is prepared for the full instruction."

"Yes, Sydney."

Finally, she turned to the quiet man on her right. Hans was third in command at Section 8 and had proven to be loyal to the section as well as a trustworthy confidant. She knew that he would give an honest assessment.

"Hans, you have revealed Dimitri's file. What do you think of him?"

"I believe he's the best recruit I've ever had the privilege to train."

His simple statement declared his high esteem for this extraordinary recruit.

"I approve accelerated training for Dimitri. Start sending him out on training missions, intensify his Valentine ops training, and have him plan on mission profiles. That will be all thank you."

**YAY CHAPTER 13 DONE...**  
**THIS STORY IS SET IN THE TWO YEARS THATS IT TOOK TO MAKE DIMITRI THE RECUIT HE IS IVE DECIDE NOT TO INTRODUCE ROSE TIL A SEQUAL WHICH WILL BE AROUND ROSES TRAINING AND DIMITRI AND HER FALLING IN LOVE BECAUSE SHE WILL REMIND HIM OF WHAT BEING HUMAN IS ALL ABOUT.**  
**THANK YOU AND REVEIW...**


	14. Chapter 14

**JUST A RANDOM EDDIE AND MASON CHAPTER...**  
**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE THEM!**  
**IVE POSTED ROSE'S STORY FOR YOU DIMITRI LOVERS...**

**CHAPTER 14: MASON AND EDDIE**

"Hey Eddie. You would never guess what I just saw up in Comm."

"Hi Mason. What? Did Dusty crack another operatives' skull figuratively for messing up?"

"Nah man. I was up there and there was a live mission showing on the screen. You will never guess who was part of the team."

"Okay, I give up. Who?"

"That recruit, Dimitri."

"The Valentine ops recruit, Dimitri?"

"The same one."

"What? Did he get himself shot up?"

"No! He kicked major ass!"

"No way!"

"Yeah it was suppose to be a dry mission, but apparently DRV majorly fucked up again and missed the clue that it's now a fucking terrorist boot camp."

"Oh shit!"

"Yeah, it looked like we were about loose an entire team there for a minute."

"Well, what happened?"

"That Dimitri was like a man possessed, started shooting people up right and left. He took down 6 of those bastards before they can even blink. He managed to open up a hole in the security to get the team out of there."

"Did we lose anybody?"

"Yeah, 2 operatives down, 6 more wounded including Dimitri."

"Shit. How bad did he get hurt?"

"Not that bad, flesh wound on his arm and a bullet in the leg."

"That's good."

"You know how you keep saying to steer clear of him, he's trouble?"

"Yeah?"

"You should say he's trouble with a capital T, but let me tell you if you're in a fire fight, you want him in your corner."

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! REVIEW PLZ**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY GUYS THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS...**

**SO HERE IS CHAPTER 15! enjoy**

**ADRIAN:**

Adrian watched dispassionately from the balcony as Dimitri ran on the simulation machine. He was already at level 8 in difficulty, a level that even seasoned operatives have trouble with. Dimitri was blasting his way through it like he was on autopilot, efficiently taking down obstacles without breaking a stride on the conveyer belt.

It was still shocking to him how quickly Dimitri had absorbed the lessons and exceeded everyone's already high expectations. He was on track to not only complete his training early, but a promotion as well. Physically and intellectually, Dimitri was adapting to Section exceedingly well. He wasn't as sure how Dimitri was adapting to life inside Section emotionally.

Dimitri was adapting slowly to Section life. He was closed up tight, an emotional cipher, not letting his guard down with anyone. The only cracks in that impenetrable armor seemed to be a fellow recruit named Ivan, and two of his trainers Dusty and Abe. Not that he would truly let his guard down around them, but he seemed more relaxed and ready to talk.

It was these instances where Dimitri lets his guard down that Adrian have to work on preventing. You don't survive in Section by putting trust in people. The sooner Dimitri learns that, the more likely he'll survive his training and past the first year as an active operative.

His thoughts went back a few weeks ago when he ordered Dimitri to cancel a captive. He had originally recommended it in order to see what Dimitri was fully capable of. He remembered what he told Sydney during his recommendation.

Sydney's stare had bore deep into his eyes, warning him against lying. In the months since he transferred to Section 8, he had learned that Lissa's counterpart could be every bit as perceptive and deadly as she. While he had yet to determine whether Sydney's methods were as ruthless or diabolical, he dealt with her enough to know it would be foolish to attempt to trick her.

"Adrian, you have recommended that Dimitri participate in cancellation orders. Do you believe he can handle it psychologically?"

"Dimitri will either adapt or self destruct. It is better than you find out what he's fully capable now then to continue investing time on him."

"Yes, but if we gamble too early before fully preparing him, we would lose a promising recruit."

"There's no way to fully prepare someone to kill another person in cold blood. I stand by my recommendation to find out now if Dimitri will carry out a direct order."

After getting the green light, it was just a matter of finding the perfect captive for this test. Adrian knew better than to find someone Dimitri actually knew, but he wanted to make the captive's background similar enough to Dimitri that he might hesitate. He found the perfect candidate and briefed Dimitri.

"Dimitri, we want you to cancel a captive we have no further use for. He is a lower tier Bright Storm operative. Bright Storm is a terrorist organization who uses bombings of large civilian targets as a way to promote their goal to take down established governments."

Adrian had expected questions or some sort of protest from Dimitri. Instead all he asked calmly was: "What method would you prefer?"

The total lack of emotion or inner struggle threw him off balance. He realized how unprepared he was to deal with this one of a kind recruit. Masking his shock he replied with as little emotion as possible: "You decide."

Dimitri merely nodded before going to Munitions to check out a pistol and ammunition. Adrian stopped him before he entered containment. "Why did you choose this method?"

"It's the quickest and most efficient."

There was no arguing with that assessment and he moved aside to allow Dimitri to enter. A few seconds later the muffled sound of a single gunshot rang out. Dimitri returned to the hallway looking completely normal, seemingly unaffected by what he just had to do. Adrian was certainly fearful that Dimitri had completely turned into a Section killing machine and automaton.

Needing assurance, Adrian looked closely into Dimitri's eyes. Over the last few months Dimitri had been working hard to mask his thoughts from being betrayed by his overly expressive eyes. For the most part he has been successful, but sometimes during times of high stress or due to physical exhaustion, those shields would drop. Dimitri's eyes were blank at first, chilling Adrian to the core. The longer he met Dimitri's gaze, the more he notice Dimitri struggling to maintain that blank mask. Dimitri couldn't hide everything he was feeling completely and Adrian instinctively knew that he was feeling the impact of taking a life deeply.

He quickly dismissed Dimitri and watched him calmly walk away. Every slow and measured step showed how tightly wound and controlled he was, and betraying the inner turmoil more loudly than if he voiced them.

He didn't have to test Dimitri again with another cancellation order when a dry mission run went bad. He heard about it second hand and reviewed the mission tapes later. Twelve recruits and 4 operatives went in for a data retrieval practice. They wound up losing 2 operatives and 6 more wounded including Dimitri.

It could have been a lot worse though without quick thinking on Dimitri's part. His team's retreat point was cut off and his team leader had been taken down leaving only untried, terrified recruits. Dimitri had attacked with a single-minded ferociousness, with complete disregard for his own safety. Those terrorists didn't stand a chance as Dimitri dispatched them, not even slowed down by his own injuries. He covered the retreat of his team without incurring further loses. The other team wasn't as lucky and sustained heavier loses before the back-up team could arrive.

Thankfully Dimitri's injury wasn't life threatening and didn't take long to recover. Adrian was more than concerned when he reviewed the mission tape, he was livid. He had marched into med lab and grabbed the bandage on Dimitri's injured leg and snarled: "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Other than a slight wince, Dimitri had not betrayed any pain and replied calmly: "What do you mean?"

"I mean that stunt you pulled. If you want to die so badly, why don't you just save us all the trouble and put a bullet in your brain?"

"I wasn't trying to die."

"Going down in a hail of bullets also counts as a suicide attempt."

Dimitri calmly repeated: "I wasn't trying to die."

"How long do you think you'll last engaging targets like that?"

Dimitri just stared at him coolly before replying: "With my luck, for a very long time."

Adrian finally let go of his grip on Dimitri and noticed fresh blood staining the white bandage. "I'm sorry."

Dimitri nodded in acceptance. Adrian flagged down a medic and left quickly.

Adrian's reverie was broken by a beeping sound that signaled the completion of the simulation. He called for Dimitri to stop and allowed him a break while he reviewed the training results. As usual Dimitri score was nearly perfect even at this advanced level. Adrian's eye brows shot up when he noticed that Dimitri had made some leaps in conclusion that allowed him to complete the simulation even quicker than it was originally designed.

"Dimitri, why did you shoot the driver?"

"He was a hostile."

"How did you know that?"

"It had to be someone on the grid. Everyone else cleared."

"So you made an indirect conclusion?"

"Yes."

"All right. Go hit the shower."

**DIMITRI**

He was trying to keep his breath even as he ran at top speed on the conveyer belt, identifying and taking down enemy combatants in the training simulation. His lungs were burning and the muscles in his legs were threatening to cramp up. He blocked off those physical discomforts and concentrated on the simulation. After what seemed like an eternity a beeping sound alerted him to the end of the exercise and Adrian called for a break. He walked with unsteady legs to the bench and forced himself to slowly sip from the water bottle instead of gulping it down.

His newly healed bullet wounds were burning unpleasantly. They were a reminder of another training exercise that had turned out way too real. It had been his second time outside of Section and the first dry mission run. He remembered the ride to the target location in the mission van.

The inside of the van was cramped, packed with so many recruits practically sitting on top of one another. It was hard to avoid bumping into others as the van lurched down an uneven road. A particularly hard bump jostled all of them and Ivan, who was sitting next to him, almost ended up sitting on his lap.

"Whoa! Sorry man. I promise I'm not trying to give you a lap dance."

A few fellow recruits laughed at Ivan's remark, while others uneasy around Dimitri waited for his response. "If you are, you should pay me for having to endure it."

Ivan's eyes widened at that and broke down into big belly laughs. Dimitri smiled slightly at the sight as others joined in laughter.

One of the operatives who were training them on this dry mission barked out: "Silence! A mission is no time to crack jokes and fool around!"

The laughter died and they waited in silence until reaching the mission site. Once the van lurched to a stop, they unloaded quickly and broke off into two teams. The mission was going smoothly as planned as they penetrated the outer perimeter defenses and proceeded to second mark. Suddenly distant gunfire could be heard and the Comm connection crackled to life.

"Abort. Mission Intel flawed. Proceed to exit point."

There was a sense of urgency and panic as the recruits scrambled toward the exit. Gunfire erupted and the exit was suddenly cut off as six armed man blocked their path. Their team leader went down with a bullet wound to the neck, spraying bright red arterial blood as he collapsed. Several more recruits cried out as they too were hit by bullets as the armed men opened fire.

Dimitri ducked behind a structural column and watched as a bullet caught Ivan in the shoulder, whipping him backwards before he collapsed on the ground. Something shifted into place inside him, cutting off all thoughts except to the immediate vicinity. He was hyper aware of his surrounding, cataloguing each sound and movement.

He could hear the metallic scrap as an enemy combatant ejected a clip to reload. He stepped out from behind the column and took out the target immediately. He shifted his gun swiftly and took out two more before stepping back behind the column as they shot at his direction.

He somersaulted and changed position, shooting as he ran behind a crate. While the targets tried to track him, he changed position again, moving ever closer to their line of fire. Hearing the remaining three targets reloading, he stepped out into the open and shot them.

Scanning the room, he clinically identified no further threat to the team. He went to where Ivan had fallen and was relieved to see him alive and struggling to sit up. He helped him stand up as he contacted tactical oversight. "Area secured, 2 operatives down."

Hans's voice crackled to live over their receiver: "Get to your exit point."

He helped Ivan walk as two other recruits took hold of the downed operative to drag him back to the van. It wasn't until he was back to the van when he felt burning sensations in his arm and leg. Dimitri had just finished putting a field dressing on Ivan's wound when he pointed out the blood staining the pants.

"You got hit! Yo niko! Help Dimitri with his wounds will you?"

The recruit came over to help dress his wounds. He quietly said: "Thanks for saving my life, Dimitri."

He was surprised by Niko's gratitude. He hadn't thought about his action as anything other than survival. "You don't have to thank me. I was just trying to get out there alive."

"All I know is we would have died in that room if you hadn't taken them out. Thank you."

Another recruit chimed in: "Yeah, thank you."

He looked around the van and saw smiles and people nodding. Ivan clasped his uninjured hand on his shoulder: "Yeah Dim. We would all be dead meat if it wasn't for you."

For once, Ivan face was completely serious with earnest gratitude shining in his face.

"If you want to thank me, don't ever call me Dim again."

Ivan blinked a few times and then smirked: "Okay, Dimmy."

"Next time we're under enemy fire, I'm going to let them shoot you full of holes."

For the second time that night, laughter ran out in the van. The laughter died out as they realized that the operatives when had reprimanded them the first time, were now dead.

Dimitri pulled his focus back as Adrian approached him.

"Dimitri, why did you shoot the driver?"

"He was a hostile."

"How did you know that?"

"It had to be someone on the grid. Everyone else cleared."

"So you made an indirect conclusion?"

"Yes."

"All right. Go hit the shower."

Dimitri walked toward the locker room, exchanging nods and greetings to a few recruits along the way. He noticed a change in attitude toward him since the failed mission. Whereas before he was greeted with indifference, distain, or derision; now he was met with cautious friendliness and even respect. He was as uncomfortable with their regard as he was with their previous contempt.

The locker room was blissfully empty, and Dimitri was grateful for the time alone. As lonely as he normally feels, he was never really truly alone inside Section. He was surrounded by other recruits, trainers, and operatives at all time. It was exhausting being always on guard, and he had to be especially careful around Adrian who seems to always see through any smoke screen or subterfuge.

After the failed mission, he was greeted with praise and accolades from his trainers and fellow recruits. From everyone except Adrian. He remembered the confrontation in the med lab after returning to Section.

Dimitri had declined the pain killers offered by the doctors for a local anesthetic. He had been on pain medication in the past and he did not like the lack of lucidity caused by them. Being anything but clear headed inside Section is a sure way to get killed. That didn't make the throbbing pain in his leg any easier to bear.

He looked when Adrian entered, his permanent scowl set even deeper than usual and his eyes flashing with rage. Adrian marched right up to the bed and grab the bandaged wound in a tight grip. He gritted through his teeth: "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

It was hard to concentrate past the burning of pain from his reopened wound. Knowing any reply with be used against him as a weapon, he replied as vaguely as possible, just as Adrian had taught him: "What do you mean?"

"I mean that stunt you pulled. If you want to die so badly, why don't you just save us all the trouble and put a bullet in your brain?"

"I wasn't trying to die."

"Going down in a hail of bullets also counts as a suicide attempt."

He remembered his reaction to the enemy ambush. He remembered the clarity of the moment, how all extraneous worries and thoughts left until his mind only focused on the mission at hand and all the parameter surrounding it. Thoughts of suicide or sacrificing himself had simply never registered in his mind. He calmly repeated: "I wasn't trying to die."

"How long do you think you'll last engaging targets like that?"

"With my luck, for a very long time."

Adrian finally let go of his grip and released him. The blood circulating back to the leg just brought more excruciating pain.

"I'm sorry."

Adrian looked awkwardly at him before hailing a nurse and left. Other than a few psychological profile training sessions, he had mostly left him alone to recuperate. It also left him with too much time to think. It was his first chance to register that he had taken the lives of 6 people. It was shocking how little remorse he felt at taking their lives. He remembered the very first lesson Adrian taught him

_"Here's your first lesson: every time you kill someone, I want you to think about those left behind to grieve for them. It doesn't matter if it's the worst human being in the world, someone at one point must have loved them. I want you to think about the grief of that person left behind and take it inside yourself."_

_"Why?"_

_"To ground you, to prevent you from turning into a machine, it will humanize you."_

For the first time he realized the value of this lesson. If he feels so disconnected now after only killing for the second time inside Section, how will he feel after doing this for years. This was a far cry from his very first kill.

Adrian had called Dimitri into Level 2 outside of a containment cell. He had no idea why he would be called down to that level. When he heard what they were ordering him to do, it was hard to keep from getting sick.

"Dimitri, we want you to cancel a captive we have no further use for. He is a lower tier Bright Storm operative. Bright Storm is a terrorist organization who uses bombings of large civilian targets as a way to promote their goal to take down established governments."

He understood immediately why Adrian was requiring him to kill this particular target. Adrian wanted him to identify with the target with their shared interest and methods. Knowing that any protest would be used against him he asked the most innocuous question he could think of: "What method would you prefer?"

"You decide."

He checked out a pistol and ammunition and returned in front of the containment room. Before he could enter Adrian stopped him and asked: "Why did you choose this method?"

"It's the quickest and most efficient."

Adrian merely nodded and let him through. The captive showed obvious signs of torture, and had bruised eyes against a pale face that reflected terror. He met the captive's gaze coldly, challenging the man to feel the slightest remorse for the death and destruction he had caused. He was disgusted when he saw the man piss his pants in fear. The man had been willing to kill countless innocents for his beliefs, but wasn't even brave enough to face the consequences of his action.

Dimitri raised the gun and pulled the trigger and shot him in the heart. He felt numb as he saw the blood spread in a dark circle around his heart, slowly staining a path down the captive's shirt. He felt frozen as he opened the door and walked outside to meet Adrian's stare.

Adrian was watching him with intense scrutiny, cataloguing every emotion that might slip out. He worked on keeping his face blank and his feeling shielded. It was hard to concentrate on doing as the numbness fade away and the knowledge that he had just taken a life start to register.

Whatever was slipping through his armor seemed to reassure Adrian as his intense scowl eased. Thankfully he let him go without further comments. Dimitri worked to keep his pace steady instead of running to the nearest restroom and emptying the entire content of his stomach.

He thought he had more time to prepare, to cold bloodedly taking the life of another person. He didn't think he would react this way; after all he had caused the death of so many people in that one bomb. However, building a bomb and activating it remotely didn't have the same impact as personally pulling the trigger. The first seemed impersonal, separate from reality, while this was all too real. He felt like a part of him was slowly dying inside.

He made it back to his quarter without ever quickening his stride. Once inside, he could stay still as he paced from one end to another. Finally he went into the restroom to look in the mirror to see if any of the changes he was feeling inside reflected on the exterior. One look at the haunted expression in his eyes, he threw up violently until there was nothing left, only the hollowed shell of a man.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**  
**GET READY THERE IS A BIG TWIST COMING UP!**  
**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW...**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DONT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY!**

**CHAPTER 16: FRIENDSHIPS**

Dimitri walked into the med lab to find a group of recruits gathered around Ivan cracking jokes. He almost envied Ivan's ability to make friends and let down his guard. Most of all, he was jealous of Ivan's ability to retain a sense of humor, to see the lightness in any situation. It was a welcome relief from the bleakness that permeated Section and echoed within him.

When he neared Ivan's bed, the others took their leave after a few friendly greetings and smiles. Some of the recruits had been on the botched mission, and there was a sense of camaraderie for having survived it.

Ivan looked healthy and in good humor. He had taken a shot in his upper chest that had broken a clavicle and nicked a lung. He had ended up getting an infection that prolonged his medical stay. None of his recent ordeal showed as he grinned at him: "Hey, Dimka."

He gave Ivan a warning glance: "You can call me Dimitri."

"Oh lighten up buddy. People might think you're friendlier if you go by your nickname."

He gritted through his teeth: "That is NOT my nickname."

"Okay, okay! I give up sheesh!"

"When are they releasing you?"

"Tomorrow, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again. You know how hard it is to get some rest here? They never turn off the light. I'll miss meal time though."

"You like the food here?"

"Not the food. There's this hot nurse that serve the meals."

"Ah."

"I've been doing my best to charm her, but nothing seems to work."

"You're not asking my advice again are you?"

"No."

"Good. I don't want a repeat of the last time."

"I swear that date disaster was not my fault."

Dimitri just stared at Ivan.

"Okay partially. Oh alright completely my fault. I shoulda listened to you, but she was giving me all the right signals to move in. How was I supposed to know she'd get offended?"

He ignored the question and changed the subject: "Will your injury impact your final evaluation?"

"Oh man, why do you have to bring that up? It's a whole month away. I'll worry about it when they send me out."

Dimitri just shook his head at Ivan's head in the sand attitude. "I'll let you get some rest."

"Wait, Dimitri."

He turned around and noticed for once Ivan was completely serious.

"I never got a chance to thank you."

"Don't worry about it."

"No really, I wouldn't have made it out alive if you hadn't been there."

"Don't thank me. I was just trying to stay alive, that you guys benefitted from it is just a nice side effect."

"Don't down play it. What you did was extraordinary. I don't think I could have done it in a million year, taking out so many of them by yourself."

"You're welcome."

The solemn expression gave way to a mischievous grin: "Now that we got that out of the way, I need your help with that hot nurse."

"I'm leaving now."

"Oh come on Dimka! Don't be that way! Come back!"

Dimitri walked away, a smile tugging on his lips, grateful that there's someone who doesn't take him so seriously.

**I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**  
**I WILL TRY AND POST ANOTHER CHAPTER LATER TODAY ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS:**  
**-ROZAROCKS**

** .READER**

** -CLAUILOVEDIMITRIBELIKOV**

** -JUJU76**

** -BECCACRONK**

** -BBOOP12**

** YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**HERE WE GO CHAPTER 17 HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**CHAPTER 17:**

Hans stood in the observation room and watched his prized pupil interrogate a captive. The guy was a lower tier lieutenant in Crimson Star terrorist organization. Dimitri was working him to obtain the location of the secondary base camp he was stationed.

The terrorist was strapped to a chair in the middle of the room, staring with defiance at Dimitri who was walking slowly around the prisoner. Dimitri glanced sideways at the prisoner as he questioned him: "Where is your base camp?"

The captive kept silent as he glared in response. Dimitri stopped in front of the prisoner looking down, and then slapped him hard across the face, so hard that the prisoner's entire body pitched to the side only to be stopped short by his restraints.

"Where is it?"

The captive shook his head trying the clear it after the hard blow. He slowly looked up; a trickle of blood was running down his chin. The look in his eyes was no longer defiant, with fear starting to show. He swallowed hard, but kept quiet.

"Do you know how many people you killed tonight? I promise you, this will be the worst day of your life, but it doesn't have to be your last. Where is your base camp?"

The prisoner gathered the last of his bravado and shouted back: "Fuck you!"

Dimitri walked behind the captive and held a Taser to the man's throat, sending a massive shock of electricity. The man jerked violently, in too much pain to even scream. Dimitri drew back and turned to face the prisoner again. The man was now whimpering in pain, too defeated to even look at his captor.

"I'm not going to ask you again, where is it?"

The prisoner was now sobbing, snot running down his chin as he caved in: "It's in Lucca, Italy."

"Thank you."

Dimitri walked behind the prisoner again and looked at Hans who gave a slight nod. With a swift movement, Dimitri took hold of the man's head and snapped his neck. He left the room without a backwards glance and joined Hans in the observation room.

"Very good, Dimitri. That did not take very much time at all."

"He was very cooperative."

"As I see. Walk with me."

The two walked toward Hans's office in the main area of Section. Other than a few respectful nods, most operatives left them alone. Hans's office was just off the Communications area where Abe was whirling around between several stations, monitoring his support staff. As they passed by, they heard Abe chew out a green operative about the proper way to run a filter mask.

They entered the stark office and Hans took a seat behind his desk while Dimitri stood at attention in front of him. Hans handed a mini-disc to Dimitri and instructed: "Review the anticipated personnel that should be at the secondary Crimson Star base camp. Identify the key targets from those that are expendable, and work out a profile on how to get those targets to cooperate."

"What am I looking for?"

"Research their backgrounds; find out if they have any weaknesses or if they could be bought. Also any phobia they have could be used during the interrogation."

"Of course."

"That will be all."

"Here are the data you asked for."

Hans looked up as Dimitri passed him his panel. His eyebrows shot up as he scrolled through the target list and profile. Other than the obvious target choice of the two base commanders, Dimitri had chosen a relatively low ranking member of the terrorist cell.

"Why did you choose Elia Gorgia for the interrogate list?"

"His background history revealed involvement with multiple terrorist agencies, some of whom have competing interests. I believe he may be a mole for another organization."

Hans leaned back in his chair, steeple his fingers against his chin and regarded his prot g with interest. "Why did you decide to look into him in the first place?"

"His profile didn't fit the typical Crimson Star operative."

"How would you go about interrogating him?"

"He has a family we can threaten. Also he almost drowned as a child so we can use that as leverage."

"But that's not what you are recommending are you?"

"No. I believe he could be persuaded to turn and become a free agent. We can convince him that we would use him as a green list informant."

"Would you actually recommend that we use him as an informant?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's not high enough on any organization to give us much useful information. Also he would be too much of a security risk and could turn against Section."

"Very well. Give the profiler this mission parameter."

"Of course."

Hans experienced a sense of d j vu as he was behind the glass in the observation room once again watching his pupil. This time Dimitri was interrogating Elia Gorgia. His approach this time was very different from the last time.

Dimitri once again was walking slowly around the prisoner. "Who do you work for?"

For a man strapped to a chair, Elia looked back at Dimitri with a sneer on his face. "You tell me? You got me in a Crimson Star base camp? Who do you think I work for?"

"You may pretend to work for them now, but that's not who you're really working for."

The sneer on Elia's face fell as he looked wearily at Dimitri. "I work for Crimson Star."

"You're lying."

Elia's eyes tracked Dimitri as he walked around him. He was now visibly shaken as he swallowed hard. "I'm not I'm not lying."

Dimitri stopped in front of the prisoner and folded his hands in front of him and looked at him calmly. "Do you want to live?"

"Yes."

"We could use you."

"For what?"

"We suspect that you have been infiltrating various terrorist groups. That requires skills, skills that we respect and can make use of."

"How do I know I could trust you?"

"What do you have to lose?"

"What do you need to know?"

"We need to know who you really work for, what roles they have asked you to play, what agencies you've been able to infiltrate, and any information you gathered from those agencies."

"And if I tell you that, you'll let me go?"

"Yes. We will make you a green list informant. It means we won't be able to touch you in the future as long as you cooperate with us and give us information that we need."

The hopeful look in the prisoner's eyes was pathetic. Dimitri had succeeded in seducing him with little effort.

"Okay."

"Good. Tell me, who do you work for?"

Hans gave Dimitri a small nod of approval and left the observation room. He couldn't suppress the grin on his face as he walked away. He had a feeling that the pupil will one day overtake his mentor. Instead of feeling threatened, he was inexorably proud to have given his student the tools to succeed.

**REVEIW :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'M ALL DIMITRI AND ROSE THOSE ARE THE STORIES THAT I LOVE BUT THOSE WHO FEEL THE SAME WILL MOST LIKELY NOT LIKE THIS CHAPTER AS IT IS ALL TASHA AND DIMITRI BUT ITS HAS TO BE DONE SO THAT YOU UNDERSTAND FOR WHEN OUR RUSSIAN GOD FALLS FOR ROZA.**

**SO I ASK THAT YOU GIVE IT A GO AND THINK ITS ROSE AND DIMITRI.**

**THATS WHAT I DID WHEN I WROTE IT. LOL :)**

**CHAPTER 18: TASHA**

"Tasha, come in."

"You wanted to see me, Sydney?"

"Yes, I've been reviewing Dimitri's 12 month performance evaluation. He's been getting high marks on all his fields while on probationary status. The one missing piece is his Valentine capabilities. I would like to go over his evaluation with you."

"As you wish."

"I see both you and Bruce gave him high marks on his training. Where you two differ, however, is that Bruce believes Dimitri is fully capable of early promotion to probationary status, while you are not recommending that. Why is that?"

"Dimitri's capable of performing the mechanics of Valentine seduction. I'm not quite as sure if he would be emotionally capable of handling callous seductions."

"Are you sure you're not purposely holding him back, because you don't wish to share him?"

Tasha's eyes flashed with anger as she protested: "I already share him with plenty of others." Realizing her error, she grew quiet.

"I like to show you something."

Sydney turned to the computer monitor and started the video. It showed Tasha and Dimitri entwined in bed. The candle light illuminated every emotion on the woman's face as her lover intimately kissed her. Her arousal and desperation showed in the way she clutched the sheets, tossed her head on the pillow, and ardent grasp of the man's hair.

Tasha cringed at the ardor revealed in her voice on the tape. "Yes, Dimitri!" She shifted uncomfortably as the tape showed her bucking her hips toward her lover's mouth as she pulled him closer using her legs and hands as leverage.

"Dimitri!"

The tape revealed her in the throes of orgasm, her entire body shaking, her mouth wide open in a wordless scream. Dimitri was holding her bucking hips as he continued his intimate caress sending her into another hard hitting orgasm.

"Please, please, please "

Tasha winced at the pleading words coming out of the woman's mouth. She studiously avoided meeting Sydney's eyes, afraid to see what was there. She couldn't tear her eyes from the figures on the bed, most especially the beautiful muscular back of Dimitri. She watched the graceful way he prowled up her body. The sound of her scream of release accompanying his initial thrust made her shiver with delight at the many memories of what it felt like to be possessed by Dimitri.

She was mesmerized as she watched his spectacular butt flex with each deep thrust. Dimitri shifted position on the tape to more fully take the woman quivery beneath him. Her breath quickened as she watched Dimitri increased the pace, his muscular backside bunching and flexing with every move. Tasha closed her eyes as she heard her own scream of release knowing that she actually passed out from the pleasure.

She opened her eyes to watch Dimitri carefully extricate himself from her embrace to roll onto his back. His breathing was more labored than usual, which he slowed down methodically. He pulled the sheets over them both and laid there quietly staring up at the ceiling. She watched as the woman roll over to get closer to Dimitri. He wrapped his arm around her and waiting for her to fully wakens. The tape doesn't miss the tears in the woman's eyes once she woke up, nor the sorrow on her face.

"Tasha? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm more than fine. Thank you."

"Would you like me to leave?"

"No. Not yet please. Can you just hold me a little longer?"

"Of course."

The woman laid her head back down on Dimitri's muscular chest, smiling slightly with melancholy.

Sydney stopped the tape and addressed her: "Since that was the surveillance feed from your initial session, and subsequent sessions are equally and sometimes more passionate than this, do you understand my doubt about your recommendation?"

"Like I said, there's no doubt as to Dimitri's performance. There is doubt as to whether he could handle the emotional ramifications."

"I think it is you who cannot handle the situation."

Tasha grudgingly agreed: "Perhaps that's true." She hastily added: "That's doesn't mean I'm wrong about his emotional state."

"For all intent or purpose, Dimitri has been performing in Valentine mode with you for months now. I think he's fully capable of taking on a more demanding role for Section."

Knowing she had lost the battle, she could only go along with Section's plans. "If you wish, Sydney. I would like to request that I stay on as a mentor for Dimitri for any upcoming Valentine mission."

"Will that be too hard on you, Tasha?"

It will be absolute torture seeing Dimitri with another person, but she genuinely love and care for him and didn't want to see him hurt. "I will manage."

"Alright. I'm clearing Dimitri for full Valentine operations on a probationary status. You may go."

"Thank you."

Tasha walked to the nearest restroom and promptly threw up. She dropped down to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. She has always known Dimitri wasn't hers to keep, but she had been counting on having more time to spend with him. Having him snatched away in the blink of the eye was completely destroying her. Soon there will be nothing left of her, but eternal longing and regret.

**TASHA IS ONE CRAZY PERSON!**  
**SORRY TO ALL YOU DIMITRI AND ROSE LOVERS BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE REVIEW PLZ**

**MY BIG SUPRISE IS COMING UP VERY SOON. ITS GOING TO BE A BIG TWIST! ANYONE THINK THEY GOT ANY IDEAS ON WHAT IT COULD BE?**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY I KNOW IT HAS BEEN FOREVER SO I PLAN ON PUTTING 3 UP TODAY I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND REMEMBER**

**TO REVIEW.**

**CHAPTER 19: MASE AND EDDIE**

"Hey, Mase."

"Hello."

"Anything new happened while I was down?"

"Well nothing much unless you count Jesse getting cancelled, Ralf and Stevens being placed in abeyance, and Sopel being sent to a remote substation."

"Shit, what happened?"

"Jesse decided to get some pay back from that recruit, Dimitri."

"Since Jesse got cancelled I guess he got his wish?"

"Nah. Dimitri knocked him out."

"How were the others involved?"

"Jesse got Sopel to knock out the surveillance feed and had Ralp and Stevens guard the door when he went after Dimitri."

"He must have been fucking crazy to challenge Dimitri."

"Well he didn't exactly challenge him."

"What do you mean?"

"Jesse ambushed Dimitri in the shower."

"Holy shit!"

"I heard he managed to knock Dimitri out for a while since he's in the med lab with a cracked skull."

"How did Dimitri get away?"

"I don't know. All I know is he somehow knocked Jesse out and got Ralp and Stevens to go get help."

"What?"

"Yeah, not the brightest bulbs those two."

"No shit."

"You should have seen Hans though, he looked like he was ready to crack skulls and tear Jesse from limb to limb."

"Hans? I never even heard that man raise his voice even once."

"Yeah, he was pissed that someone ambushed his prized pupil. It's a good thing Sydney was the one to interrogate Jesse instead of Hans."

"Can't say I'll miss that crazy mother fucker."

"No kidding. Good riddance."

_**PLZ review and let me know what you think**_


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20:**

**1900**

**Sydney**: "We have decided that he does not meet Section standards and that he should be cancelled immediately. Would you like to do the honor?"

Dimitri was surprised by the offer. "It's not necessary."

"Perhaps, but we offer it just the same."

"All right."

"When you are feeling better then."

Sydney walked out, leaving Dimitri alone with his thoughts.

**2030**

"Hello, Dimitri."

He had just been drifting into sleep when he was woken by Hans. His trainer was standing at the end of his bed looking strangely ill at ease. He kept shifting balance and fidgeting with his clothes, the bed sheets, and his hair. It was the first time Hans had seemed out of his element.

"Hello."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"The doctor said you have a fractured skull and a concussion, but you should be fine soon."

"Yes."

"I'll restructure your training schedule to reduce physical excursion while you are recovering."

"Thank you."

Hans became silent, nervously pulling at his jacket as he looked around the room avoiding eye contact. Finally, he cleared his throat and met his gaze.

"Dimitri, I want to apologize. I recommended against Jesse' cancellation after the initial attack months ago. It was a bad judgment call and I deeply regret it."

"I understand."

Hans looked taken aback and his response.

"You had no way of knowing Jesse would attack me again."

"I should have known."

"It's not your fault."

Hans opened his mouth as if to argue, but stopped at a look from Dimitri. He nodded, accepting Dimitri's forgiveness.

"Good work on disabling an opponent while injured."

"Thank you."

"I'll let you get back to rest then."

**2140**

Dimitri awoke to someone running their fingers through his hair. He opened his eyes to find Tasha who was seated on the edge of his bed looking tearful. She gave him a tremulous smile that didn't cover the sadness in her eyes.

"How are you feeling, Dimitri?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Are you in any pain? Do you need me to get the doctor?"

Her rapid fire questions were giving him a headache. "No, I'm fine."

She bit her lips in uncertainty. "Do you need to talk about the attack?"

"What about it?"

"Um what Jesse did to you."

"He didn't succeed."

"I know, but it must have brought back unpleasant memories."

"I don't want to talk about it, Tasha."

"Oh okay, but if you ever need to talk about it, you can always come to me."

"Okay."

She fussily straightened his sheets and seemed to be making herself at home on his bed. She was also running her hand along his arm. He wasn't sure if she even realized she was touching him. The last thing he wanted right now was to be touched, especially by someone whose interest was sexual.

"I'm really tired right now."

"Oh! I'll let you sleep then. Goodnight, Dimitri."

"Goodnight."

**2350**

This time he was awakened when Adrian rudely pinned his arms down to the bed. He opened his eyes to find his trainer's face within inches of his, eyes gleaming with rancor. He tried to pull his arms loose, but he was in no shape at that moment to take him on.

"What have I been teaching you? You have to stay vigilant at all time! Letting your guard down is a guaranteed way to get yourself killed."

"Yes."

Adrian released his arms with a grunt of disgust. He stepped back and crossed his arms and glared at him.

"You got anything to say for yourself?"

"No."

"It's too bad your attacker didn't take you out to save us all the trouble if you're going to be this stupid."

"It won't happen again."

"You got that right. I don't want to waste my time training a walking dead man."

Dimitri kept silent knowing that was the best response to Adrian's rant.

Adrian snarled: "I'll let you get back to your beauty sleep."

He watched his trainer leave without a backwards glance. Sleep eluded him for a long time after that visit.

**0630**

Dimitri looked up as the door to the med lab opened. Abe walked in along with Eddie and gave him a big grin.

**Abe**: "Hey kid, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

Abe studied the heavy white bandage wrapped around Dimitri's head and the spectacular black eyes he was developing. He shook his head in disbelieve that Dimitri was even awake after the ordeal he just had.

**Eddie**: "Hi, Dimitri."

"Hi."

"Are they treating you all right in here? Do you need anything?"

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure? I can bring sneak in a portable DVD player and I'm sure Abe can hook you up with some liquor."

"I don't think alcohol would mix well with the medication."

"Oh yeah good point."

**Abe**: "Listen kid; just let me know if you need anything, or somebody to talk to."

**Eddie**: "Me too."

"Thank you."

A nurse came in with a food tray then, cutting their visit short. Abe awkwardly patted his arm and Eddie good naturedly whacked him in the shoulder. The impact sent his head reeling again and he blinked to clear his vision. Abe was chewing Eddie out for his carelessness.

**Abe**: "You idiot. Dimitri has a head injury. What are you doing smacking him like that."

"Oh shit! Sorry Dimitri!"

"I'll be fine."

**Abe**: "Let's get out of here before you do anymore damage."

Eddie called out his apology again as Abe shoved him out the door.

**0800**

Dimitri was surprised by a visit by Pavel and another recruit who took part in the botched mission months ago. While they have been on friendly terms since the mission, it wasn't as if they hung out together.

**Pavel**: "Hi, Dimitri. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

**Pavel**: "Need anything? It could get pretty boring in here. I think I have a few magazines hidden away I can loan you."

Niko another recruit snorted: "You mean porno magazines, Pavel."

**Pavel**: "I mean other types of magazines. I'm sure if Dimitri is lonely in here one of two of the nurses would love to keep him company."

Dimitri blinked at hearing this news. "I don't need anything."

**Pavel**: "Sorry about the head injury, although we're glad you took Jesse and his lackeys out. They were a pain in the ass."

**Niko**: "Have they told you what's going to happen to them?"

"Jesse will be cancelled and Ralp and Stevens have been put on abeyance."

**Niko**: "Good. That's one less thing we have to worry about in here."

"You were worried?"

**Niko**: "Yeah those guys were like school ground bullies. You can't trust them to watch your back when you're out on a mission."

"Did they ever sabotage a mission?"

**Niko**: "Nothing that brazen yet, but it was only a matter of time."

**Pavel**: "Thanks to you."

**Niko**: "We'll leave and let you get some rest. Bye."

"Goodbye."

**1030**

Dimitri was trying to think of a diplomatic way to dissuade a nurse who had been flirting shamelessly when the door opened and Ivan walked in.

"Whoa! Didn't know you were busy. I'll come back later."

"Ivan, wait."

Ivan ambled up to the bed with a sh*t eating grin on his face. He watched the nurse hurried out of the room, turned toward him while making a wolf whistle and wagging his eye brows suggestively.

"You've been here one night and already got all the pretty nurses eating out of your hands, while I was here a whole two weeks and nada, not a date, not even a get well kiss."

"Did you ask for a kiss?"

"Well I had a bunch of boo-boo's I was hoping they'd kiss and make better."

"And why are you surprised they didn't respond well?"

"It's just the way I work it. It'll work out for me one day, I swear. Not everyone is attracted to suave Russian."

As if disproving Ivan's statement, another nurse came in to 'check on him' and in the process brushing her ample breasts against his arm. They both watched the nurse leave, swaying her hips with exaggeration with every step.

"Okay, obviously everyone in Section is attracted to a smooth talking Russian. Just wait for when I get to leave here. They'll be swarming over me then."

"Sure."

"Sorry I wasn't here earlier, but I was trying to score some contraband. Look what I got, Ta-Da!"

With flourish, Ivan whips out a package he had hidden behind his back. It was a box with a picture of a magnifying glass on it.

"What is it?"

"It's Clue!"

"What?"

"Clue! You know a board game."

At Dimitri's blank look, Ivan pressed on with a pleading tone: "You never heard of it? How could you not know it? Everyone knows this game. Wait do they not have this game where you're from?"

"No, but I don't normally play games."

"Oh come on, Dimiri. You'll love it I promise!"

Ivan looked at him with a hopeful look on his face. At Dimitri's continued silence, his grin fell and he put on his most pitiful woeful expression. "Come on, Dimitri. It took me forever to get it and no one would play with me. Why Pavel called me an idiot American when I asked."

"I'm sure he didn't call you that."

"He sure did! Well he said it with a smile on his face, but he definitely called me an idiot American."

"Basically he stated the obvious."

"What?" Ivan cracked up, doubling over in laughter. "Oh boy, did that head injury mess you up or what? I swear you just cracked a joke. Who knew all we needed to lighten you up is to hit you over the head. I'll have to remember for next time when you get too serious again."

"Right."

"Now, now don't get serious already. I don't think the nurses would like it if I hit you over the head when you already have a cracked skull."

"The nurses aren't the one you have to worry about."

Ivan held his hands up in surrender: "Okay, okay I promise I won't beat you up."

"I'm not making that promise."

Ivan started laughing again: "There you go again, making another joke! I must be rubbing off on you."

"Who said that was a joke?"

"Don't be like that. Now are you going to play a game with me?"

"I don't even know how to play it."

"It's easy, you find out who gets killed, by what weapon, in what room, and by whom."

At Dimitri's quizzical look Ivan explained: "It's a murder mystery game."

"Fine. Ivan, strangulation by an IV line, in med lab, by me."

"Oh you're on a roll now! Keep the jokes coming."

"Again, who said I'm joking."

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LIL BANTER BETWEEN IVAN AND DIMITRI DONT FORGET TO REVIEW MY PEOPLES :)**


	21. Chapter 21

IM SOOO SORRY ITS BEEN AGES SINCE I HAVE UPDATED!  
SO WE WILL GET STARTED WITH EDDIE AND MASON BANTER LOL ITS ABOUT TIME I GOT INTO THAT BIG SHOCKER I PROMOISE.  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT. DONT FOR GET TO REVIEW...

CHAPTER 21:

"Did you hear? Dimitri's been promoted to probationary field status."

"That's quick. How long has he been here, a year?"

"9 months."

"Holy shit! He's been here less than a year?"

"Yeah. He's being put on missions led by Hans or Adrian. They usually have him on point."

"How's he doing?"

"Sensational. There were some grumblings from the active field ops, but after seeing him in action, they stopped talking."

"That good huh?"

"He's fucking awesome at it. He could give Hans a run for his money."

"Shit!"

"Give him a few more years; he'd probably start ordering us around."

"At this rate, probably by the end of the year!"

"You're probably right." 


	22. Chapter 22

MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...  
DONT HATE ME BUT JUST GIVING A HEADS UP ITS TASHA/DIMITRI SCENE..  
IT HAS TO BE DONE TO SET UP FUTURE CHAPTERS AND TO SHOW JUST HOW BAT SHIT CRAZY THIS WOMAN IS!  
I KNOW YOU WILL LOVE ME ONCE ROSE ENTERS BUT TIL THEN THIS IS DIMITRI'S STORY AND THE LEAD TO HOW/WHEN AND WHY HE FALLS FOR ROSE...  
SO I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY.

CHAPTER 22

The candle sticks were burnt halfway down, its flickering lights casting shadows around the room and on the bed. The light danced across the two entwined figures, bathing the naked bodies in a warm glow. The amber light played off the red tresses of the woman, who shook her head from side to side in ecstasy. That same light set off the auburn locks of the man bent down toward the woman, caressing those curls as the woman buries her hand into his hair.

"Yes, dimitri!"

Tasha could barely string together a coherent thought as Dimitri's tongue found yet another sensitive spot. Her entire body was humming, completely attuned to the attention paid by this man, the one she had been craving for months. She gasped as Dimitri's tongue dip into the hollows between her spread thighs, setting off a firestorm of sensations.

She grabbed a fist full of sheets as that skilled tongue toyed with the responsive nub; each lick pushing her closer and closer to release. Dimitri drew back slightly and blew gently over her over sensitized core. She tightened the grip in his silky curls, demanding his touch as she used her legs, which was draped over his shoulders to pull him closer. He rubbed his stubbles lightly against her sensitive folds, the friction driving her wild.

"Dimitri!"

Hearing the snarl in her voice, he obliged by sucking her core hard, sending her over the edge into blissful oblivion. Her body was still shaking from the orgasm when Dimitri dipped his head lower to lick her wet walls with his talented tongue. Her hips jerked with each firm stroke, as he ruthlessly took her up and over the peak again before she could fully recover from her last shattering orgasm.

"Please, please, please "

She was begging, not knowing if she was begging him to continue, to let her recover, or to take her all over again. All she could focus on was that insatiable need, a need to be closer to this man. She was still shuddering, her entire body shaking from the explosive orgasm as Dimitri unhooked her legs from his shoulders and prowl up her body gracefully.

He tilted her hips up as he guided himself into her. She held her breath as the broad head penetrated her, stretching her exquisitely. Her core was a mass of exposed nerves as he pushed that impossibly thick shaft deep inside. Her body exploded again before he finished that initial stroke.

Her senses were overwhelmed by the silky texture of his hair, his spicy scent that was incredibly addictive, and at the feel of him stretching her fully. She looked up to meet his beautiful eyes, glistening in the candlelight, mysterious and unreadable. His lashes fluttered down to shield his thoughts from her and claim her lips in a drugging kiss.

She gasped against those sensuous lips as he slowly stroked, each thrust deeper than the next. The edge of her vision receded until only Dimitri existed; only he mattered. He shifted position to thrust even deeper, the broad head of his shaft hitting deep against her most sensitive core. She clutched Dimitri's broad shoulders, digging her nails into him, as he quickened his strokes. She was spiraling out of control as his thrusts grew exquisitely rougher. That broad head hit deep inside her core several times until she jerked in rapture of a glorious release. The last thing she noticed before blacking out was Dimitri trembling from his own release and the sound of her scream of bliss.

Tasha slowly woke up, feeling happier than she's ever felt in her entire life. Her body was pleasantly sore with a heavy lassitude after the explosive orgasms. She was wrapped up in Dimitri's arms, surrounded by his intoxicating scent. Her body still trembled from aftershocks, which wasn't helped as Dimitri's hand circled her shoulder soothingly.

She looked up at Dimitri who was staring blankly up at the ceiling. She laid her head back down wanting to prolong this moment and to pretend that her lover was in her bed voluntarily and not because he was ordered to. Unbidden tears filled her eyes at the thought, replacing the happiness she was enveloped in.

"Tasha? Are you all right?"

She should have known her momentary melancholy would be noticed by Dimitri. She blinked back her tears and gave him a smile. "I'm fine. I'm more than fine. Thank you."

He looked at her with unreadable eyes, studying her face carefully. "Would you like me to leave?"

"No. Not yet please. Can you just hold me a little longer?"

"Of course."

She closed her eyes and laid her head against his smooth muscular chest. She remembered what Sydney had warned her about once she proceeded down this path.

"You might become even more attached once his training is intensified"

She knew now that Dimitri was permanently etched into her being and she would never be able to get him out of her system, from her heart. When the time came for him to complete his training and start serving as a Valentine operative, pieces of her would slowly die until nothing would be left. She also knew she wouldn't trade this moment, this feeling of completeness wrapped in his arms for any reason.

HOW WAS THAT? REVIEW PLZ :) 


	23. Chapter 23

**SO I FELL LIKE I OWE YOU PEEPS SOME EXTRA CHAPTERS AND ITS BEEN A LAZY SATURDAY SO IM PUT THIS CHAPTER UP I HAVE ALSO DONE THE NEXT FIVE BUT THEY NEED A FEW TOUCH UPS BUT EXCITING TIMES ARE AHEAD AS MY VERY PROMOISED TWIST IS VERY NEAR AND IM VERY EXCITE COS THERE IS NO WAY YOU GUYS HAVE SEEN THIS COMING!**

**CHAPTER 23:**

The party was in full swing by the time Dimitri got back from the mission. A number of recruits and a few operatives were gathered around Ivan in the mess hall. The group was cheering Ivan on as he did downed an Irish Car Bomb. Ivan slammed the empty glass on the table and yelled at the top of his lungs.

**Ivan**: "I made that my bitch! Who's next? Mase! Have another one!"

**mason:** "I already did 6!"

**Ivan:** "I don't care, it's my party and you have to do what I say."

**Mason**: "Oh alright. Cheers!" Mason chugged the glass and grimaced as the group laughed.

Ivan looked around for his next victim and saw Dimitri near the door. He beamed mischievously: "Dimitri! Your turn!"

"No thank you."

**Ivan:** "I don't want to hear it. You're going to get drunk with me. Eddie, make Dimitri a car bomb.

Dimitri looked over to Eddie who gave him a questioning look. "One drink."

**Ivan**: "Hell yeah!"

Eddie put a tall glass of beer and the shot glass. Dimitri dropped the shot into the glass and gulped down the concoction. The group cheered when he finished the glass and slammed it on the table. "God that's awful! How can you drink this stuff?"

They laughed as Ivan clapped a hand on Dimitri's shoulder. "You don't drink it for the taste. You drink to get wasted. Am I right gang?"

The group cheered in response. Ivan: "Another round for everyone!"

Dimitri turned down the beer Ivan tried to hand him. He shook his head at Ivan who was giving him his best pitiful expression.

**Ivan:** "Come on! I survived my final evaluation and now I want to get shit faced!"

"Go ahead."

Ivan: "It's no fun drinking alone!"

He quirked his eye brow at that statement and gestured around the room at the room full of intoxicated people. "You have plenty of people drinking with you."

**Ivan:** "You should loosen up! Get drunk; hook up with some fine ladies. Speaking of ladies, why aren't there any here? Hey, I thought you're supposed to get them."

"Was I?"

**Ivan:** "Yeah! You don't think any of us can attract the fine honeys."

**Mason**: "Hey speak for yourself!"

**Ivan:** "I don't see any women here do you?"

Mason looked around the room and shook his head. "So now that you can go outside of Section, you don't have any more excuses when you strike out."

**Ivan**: "Oh I won't be striking out. Dimitri's been telling me some trick of the trade. I'll be beating them off with a stick."

A few recruits looked at Dimitri in interest. Eddie: "What have you been telling him?"

"I told him to do the opposite of what he wants to do."

Eddie doubled over in laughter, while Ivan protested: "Hey!"

Mason passed another drink to Ivan: "Here, drown your sorrow in that."

Ivan shrugged and downed the drink. He slammed the glass down and belched loudly. "Another round!"

It was difficult hauling a drunk, uncoordinated Ivan down to his Section quarters, made even more so since Ivan kept hitting on every woman he came across. It didn't help that Ivan outweighed him by 40 pounds, was 2 inches taller, and with two left feet. They finally got to Ivan's room and he dropped down to the bed like a log.

"You okay? Do you need some water, a trash can?"

"I's good. Hey did you have fun?"

"Of course."

"Good. Good."

"Did you need anything?"

"Um water...yeah."

Dimitri got him a glass of water from the restroom as well as the trash basket. He handed the glass to Ivan who looked at it like he didn't know what do to with it.

"I'll let you get some rest. Good night."

"Wait, Dimitri."

"Yes?"

"Can you believe that I'll get to live outside of Section? I can't believe it's been two years."

"That should be nice."

"Hey, just let me know if you want me to bring you anything from the outside. You know beer, cigarettes, porno mags, hookers?" The last was said with a mischievous grin and a wink.

"No thanks."

"Don't worry; you'll get to see my ugly mug plenty even if I'm no longer a recruit. Heck we'd probably be on missions together."

"That would be nice. Get some rest."

"Wait, don't go!"

Dimitri turned around and found to his shock Ivan crying. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be alone. Every time I close my eyes I see them again."

"Who?"

"The people I killed tonight as part of the mission."

"Tell me about it."

Ivan wept as he described his final test. He had been sent in to retrieve a computer disc from a weapons procurer. What Section didn't tell him was that the man hadn't been alone, but with two hookers. His order had been to obtain the disc and eliminate the target. Since he couldn't leave witnesses he had to cancel the collaterals as well.

"I can't get their screams out of my mind. One of the girl looked just like my sister. I almost couldn't pull the trigger. The only reason I did it is because I didn't want to die."

"That's all you can do here in Section, to survive."

"That's no way to live."

"No, it's not."

Ivan's sobs have subsided, but he still looked like a wreck with blood shot eyes and dripping nose. Dimitri handed him some tissues and some more water.

"Will you stay until after I've fallen asleep?"

"Alright."

"Thank you."

Ivan curled up in a ball on top of the bed, looking like an overgrown lost boy. He thought pensively about the happy fa ade Ivan had put on during the party. Behind that cheerful exterior Ivan had been hiding a river of pain. It was a mask he had perfected so well that no one had once thought there would be pain lurking underneath. Dimitri kept watch long after Ivan's choppy breathing soothed and he started snoring.

**HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER I WILL POST SOME IN A FEW DAYS AFTER I GO THREW THEM AND FIX ERRORS...**  
**SO ANYONE HAVE ANY IDEA AS TO WHAT THE TWIST MAY BE?**  
**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW A HUGH THANK YOU TO:**

**ROZAROCKS**

** BELIKOVGODDESS**

** .READER**

** YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME THANK FOR YOUR SUPPORT OF MY STORY :)U GUYS ARE AWESOME AND I THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH**


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24:

THREE WEEKS AFTER IVAN'S MINI BREAK DOWN:

"Hey, Dimitri."

He switched the gun safety on the on position before turning to find Ivan walking toward him in the shooting range. He hadn't seen Ivan since he moved outside of Section weeks ago. As far as he could find from Abe, Ivan hadn't been called in since.

"Hi, Ivan. Did they call you in?"

"Yeah. Briefing is in 20 minutes. Thought I'd visit some sad sack recruits while I'm here."

"How are you liking life on the outside?"

"It's great! I get to stay up as late as I want, entertain the ladies if I so choose, and drink as much as I want. In fact, I'm still drunk right now."

"No you're not."

"I kid you not! I had to go to medical and get some IV fluid to flush it out of my system."

"You know that goes on your permanent record."

"What they going to do, put me in AA?"

"Or they can cancel you."

"We're all going to die someday, might as well enjoy it while we can."

Ivan sounded decided more down than his normal upbeat self. It seemed time away had not cure the melancholy from his last mission.

"Do you need to talk?"

"Me? I'm just peachy! I can't wait until you get out of this joint. We'll go get plastered big time." Ivan said this with his usual exuberance.

Since he witnessed Ivan's breakdown after his last mission due to his guilt from cancelling collaterals, he had learned to see behind the fa ade that Ivan presented to the world. He could see that there were some cracks to that veneer. He could also see from the redness in his eyes that he hadn't been sleeping well.

"I'm serious. If you need to talk, you know where to find me."

For a moment, Ivan drops his guard revealing the torment wrapped around him. The moment passed and Ivan thumped Dimitri in the shoulder good-naturedly: "Another time. I have to get to the briefing. I'll bring the Clue game next time I come."

At seeing the look Dimitri gave him, Ivan protested: "Oh you know you loved it! You won 5 times!"

"That's because you don't think it through. It's really an idiotic no-brainer kind of game."

Ivan clutched his heart in mock pain: "Oh no you didn't just mock my game! That's it; I'm challenging you to a rematch. Winner takes all!"

"Not going to happen."

"Don't you want to know what we're playing for?"

"Don't need to know, I'm not playing that game again. Go bother Eddie."

"Eddie told me he'd shove that game where the sun doesn't shine."

"I'm with him on that one."

"Why do I have to be surrounded by snooty Europeans?"

"Maybe because you're in Europe? Don't you have a briefing to go to?"

"I'm going! I'm going! See you later, Dimitri."

"Goodbye."

REVEIW :) 


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25:

"Tasha, come in."

"You wanted to see me, Sydney?"

"Yes, I've been reviewing Dimitri's 12 month performance evaluation. He's been getting high marks on all his fields while on probationary status. The one missing piece is his Valentine capabilities. I would like to go over his evaluation with you."

"As you wish."

"I see both you and Bruce gave him high marks on his training. Where you two differ, however, is that Bruce believes Dimitri is fully capable of early promotion to probationary status, while you are not recommending that. Why is that?"

"Dimitri's capable of performing the mechanics of Valentine seduction. I'm not quite as sure if he would be emotionally capable of handling callous seductions."

"Are you sure you're not purposely holding him back, because you don't wish to share him?"

Tasha's eyes flashed with anger as she protested: "I already share him with plenty of others." Realizing her error, she grew quiet.

"I like to show you something."

Sydney turned to the computer monitor and started the video. It showed Tasha and Dimitri entwined in bed. The candle light illuminated every emotion on the woman's face as her lover intimately kissed her. Her arousal and desperation showed in the way she clutched the sheets, tossed her head on the pillow, and ardent grasp of the man's hair.

Tasha cringed at the ardor revealed in her voice on the tape. "Yes, Dimitri!" She shifted uncomfortably as the tape showed her bucking her hips toward her lover's mouth as she pulled him closer using her legs and hands as leverage.

"Dimitri!"

The tape revealed her in the throes of orgasm, her entire body shaking, her mouth wide open in a wordless scream. Dimitri was holding her bucking hips as he continued his intimate caress sending her into another hard hitting orgasm.

"Please, please, please "

Tasha winced at the pleading words coming out of the woman's mouth. She studiously avoided meeting Sydney's eyes, afraid to see what was there. She couldn't tear her eyes from the figures on the bed, most especially the beautiful muscular back of Dimitri. She watched the graceful way he prowled up her body. The sound of her scream of release accompanying his initial thrust made her shiver with delight at the many memories of what it felt like to be possessed by Dimitri.

She was mesmerized as she watched his spectacular butt flex with each deep thrust. Dimitri shifted position on the tape to more fully take the woman quivery beneath him. Her breath quickened as she watched Dimitri increased the pace, his muscular backside bunching and flexing with every move. Tasha closed her eyes as she heard her own scream of release knowing that she actually passed out from the pleasure.

She opened her eyes to watch Dimitri carefully extricate himself from her embrace to roll onto his back. His breathing was more labored than usual, which he slowed down methodically. He pulled the sheets over them both and laid there quietly staring up at the ceiling. She watched as the woman roll over to get closer to Dimitri. He wrapped his arm around her and waiting for her to fully wakens. The tape doesn't miss the tears in the woman's eyes once she woke up, nor the sorrow on her face.

"Tasha? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm more than fine. Thank you."

"Would you like me to leave?"

"No. Not yet please. Can you just hold me a little longer?"

"Of course."

The woman laid her head back down on Dimitri's muscular chest, smiling slightly with melancholy.

Sydney stopped the tape and addressed her: "Since that was the surveillance feed from your initial session, and subsequent sessions are equally and sometimes more passionate than this, do you understand my doubt about your recommendation?"

"Like I said, there's no doubt as to Dimitri's performance. There is doubt as to whether he could handle the emotional ramifications."

"I think it is you who cannot handle the situation."

Tasha grudgingly agreed: "Perhaps that's true." She hastily added: "That's doesn't mean I'm wrong about his emotional state."

"For all intent or purpose, Dimitri has been performing in Valentine mode with you for months now. I think he's fully capable of taking on a more demanding role for Section."

Knowing she had lost the battle, she could only go along with Section's plans. "If you wish, Sydney. I would like to request that I stay on as a mentor for Dimitri for any upcoming Valentine mission."

"Will that be too hard on you, Tasha?"

It will be absolute torture seeing Dimitri with another person, but she genuinely love and care for him and didn't want to see him hurt. "I will manage."

"Alright. I'm clearing Dimitri for full Valentine operations on a probationary status. You may go."

"Thank you."

Tasha walked to the nearest restroom and promptly threw up. She dropped down to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. She has always known Dimitri wasn't hers to keep, but she had been counting on having more time to spend with him. Having him snatched away in the blink of the eye was completely destroying her. Soon there will be nothing left of her, but eternal longing and regret.

BAM! BUSTED TASHA ( EVIL LAUGH ) HMMMM I SEE TASHA GOING ALOT MORE CRAZY IN THE FUTURE AND IT NOT ENDING TO WELL FOR HER...

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK REVEIW 


	26. Chapter 26

SO ITS SHORT PEEPS JUST WANTED TO GET A CHAPTER IN I HAVE A BUSY WEEK SO I DONT SEE MYSELF UPDATING UNTIL THE WEEKEND...  
EVEN THOUGH ITS SHORT HOPE YOU ENJOY IT..

CHAPTER 26:

Dimitri took a seat at the briefing table in the center of the Section and surveyed the personnel for the mission. Adrian was seated at the center of the table staring stoically ahead. Seated on either sides of Adrian were operatives he had yet to meet. Abe and Pavel, seated at the opposite end of the table gave him smiles of acknowledgement. Tasha sat down next to him, brushing against him as she got settled while giving him a tremulous smile. He looked up as Operations entered the room followed by Sydney.

Operations was a slender woman in her late 50s with prematurely gray hair and flinty eyes that missed nothing. She began speaking as soon as she got to the table.

Operations: "Two days ago we intercepted a communications between Crystal Sky and a courier who was peddling sensitive intel that would be damaging to several government organizations. Upon questioning, the courier revealed that he was acting on behalf of a high ranking diplomat based in Belgium by the name of Emilio Krushev. We believe Krushev has obtained several high security documents using his current position. Since his diplomatic immunity makes him untouchable by the local government, they have asked us to step in."

Adrian: "Do you want us to pick him up?"

Operations: "Yes, but first we must obtained the electronic files from his computer, which is secured by key codes and voice identification. In addition, his property is highly fortified with up to 20 guards and behind electrified fencing. Even worse, Krushev carries a device on his person at all times, which when activated, will send the damaging intel to every major newspaper in Europe."

Abe: "Why can't we just get the guy and take that device off of him?"

Sydney: "The files are set up to distribute if the codes are not reset every day. If we take Krushev without obtaining the files and he doesn't cooperate in time, the damaging intel will be leaked."

Operations: "We have to work this from the inside. Fortunately, Krushev has a daughter at the university. Dimitri will get close to the daughter in order to get access to Krushev's home. Adrian will be team leader, and Tasha will provide tactical support. Further information will be provided on your panel. You're dismissed."

Operatives got up and left the table after the briefing. Pavel gave him a thumb up while Abe gave him a lascivious wink. As he got up to leave, Tasha placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

Tasha: "Dimitri, wait."

Adrian: "Dimitri, come in to my office for a minute."

The two trainers stared at each other wordlessly for a moment, fighting for dominance. Tasha caved in first and gave him a timid smile before leaving the area. He followed Adrian to his office where he stood in front of the desk, waiting for further instructions.

Adrian: "You will be posing as a university student. As such Section has set up an apartment close to the campus. The girl's name is Sophia and she works at a bookstore off campus. You will meet her there, where I'm sure you'll be at your charming best and sweep her off her feet."

The last part was said with typical venom and acrimony. His erstwhile trainer continued: "The goal isn't a onetime seduction. You will have to keep her interest long enough and get her to fall in love with you in order for her to bring you to her family home. Think you can handle it?"

"Of course."

Adrian glared at him: "Whatever it takes. You can leave."

OK SO I WAS GOING TO BRING ROSE INTO IT THIS CHAPTER AND SHE WAS WHO DIMITRI HAD TO GET CLOSE TOO, BUT I HAVE A NEW IDEA ON HOW IM GOING TO GET RID OF TASHA ( NO SUPRISE IM GOING TO KILL HER OFF COS IM ALL FOR DIMRTI AND ROSE )...  
ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKED IT DONT FORGET TO REVEIW :) 


End file.
